


Control

by TinyDragon95



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragon95/pseuds/TinyDragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts given are sometimes unwanted and dangerous. they can cause trouble and sometimes death. This what happens when the most powerful wizard is given the gift of obedience</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> crappy summary I know. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice I live on reviews so give give give and feed the dragon. Disclaimer: it needs to be done "crying miserable" I do not own Merlin or any other characters within this story. It is owned by the BBC (much to my disappointment and sorrow) and I do not make any profit with this story. just for my and my readers enjoyment. story partially based of Ella Enchanted so neither do i own ay ideas or characters from this film, Miramax does neither do i make profit from it  
> thank goodness that's over now read and enjoy
> 
> P.S Hey readers thanks for the kudos already so unexpected for anyone to even look at my story so its brill. I'm just writing this to tell you guys that I hope to update once a week maybe twice if I can but no promises I have uni and exams but I will do my best thanks  
> TinyDragonRoar

Everyone is given a gift. Be it beauty. Magic. Even the most useless gifts were sometimes given. Most of these gifts are appreciated, deserved and most importantly helps to protect them. These gifts are given by the most competent of people. The druids, powerful people that grant gifts to the deserving, the cruel and the most ordinary people you might ever meet.

But sometimes, not to be unkind but they screw up. They are small things that mean nothing at the time but overall could lead to a very miserable future. They all happen due to small seemingly insignificant mishaps that happen to seemingly insignificant and unrelated people. People like Jacob Michael, who had fallen off a tree and hit his head whilst playing with his friends; this lead to his replacement for a class. His replacement; Lucinda

Lucinda is an incompetent witch that can’t tell a goblin from a Sidhe. She has minimal magical powers and even smaller amounts of common sense. She is completely idiotic and had no reason to be in the upper levels of this particular class. She was only there because of Samantha Harold, who had been kept up late with her boyfriend and after being nagged by Lucinda’s mother, allowed Lucinda into the class.

The day she was given the ability to give gifts by the druids, was possible the biggest mishap. She failed the class by Samantha but the leader of this particular druid village was short sighted due to old age, didn’t see her stepping walking past when he shot the spell for gift giving. It was originally meant for Jacob Michael, top of the class. 

Insignificant little mistakes lead to the gift of obedience being given to the most powerful wizard ever to have lived. Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2: His Birth and Her Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how he was born and what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy :) and don't forget to feed the dragon love to know what you think reviews and kudos please :D  
> TinyDragonRoar

“AHHHHHHHHH” a loud scream of pain heard in the dead of night. If you were to follow the sound it would lead you to a scenic cottage’s upstairs master bedroom. This bedroom would have been beautiful with the large king-size, four poster bed and its royal blue sheets. The fabulous view from the window across the vast countryside and the huge castle in the distance. Along with the lovely window seat that the woman had spent endless hours, stroking her pregnant stomach, watching the sunset and singing to her unborn child. 

“Please make it, stop it hurts.” the woman withering on the bed, screamed. Hunith gripped the sheets below her. She was in serious pain and it just wouldn’t stop. The pain medication wasn’t working. 

“Now you know I can’t do that. You need to push one more time. Just breathe, love.” The midwife, Joanne said calmly. She was a kind motherly woman, who had given birth twice herself and knew of the pain during child birth. 

“I can’t, you know I can’t.” she shouted trying to breath her way through the pain. Something didn’t feel right. The pain was different now. It felt further up, near her chest. She needed to push through it for her child. She needs to live through the pain. For her son.

Balinor stood in the corner, watching silently. Only his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He needed this child. He needed its power. He hoped his dear wife would be fine. He hoped she would survive should a powerful birth. He did love her but he needed the child. He needed that power. That Control.

“Just one more push, you can do it. You’re almost there.” Joanne said softly. She could see the pain and wanted to help. Hunith was gasping for breath and clutching the sheets with one hand and the other grasping at her chest. Joe could tell she was in pain but there was nothing that could be done until the baby was born. Anything that they could do, would damage the baby.

Suddenly, with one sharp cry, Hunith pushed. And a baby’s cry sounded through the strangely silent room. Hunith was gasped for breath. 

“ple…ea……sssse,” she rasped out, reaching out for her new-born child. 

Joanne, seeing the desperation on her face, passed her the baby. 

Once the small bundle was placed in her arms she instantly relaxed. She stared down at the beauty she had created. Underneath the folds of the blankets was pale skin that simply glowed, hair as dark as the night sky that shinned in the moonlight, soft cheeks and a sharp chin. The best part was the eyes. Slowly they opened revealing shinny sea-blue orbs, which looked at her so curiously. Instantly she loved him just like the great bird that flew by her window. 

“My beautiful baby boy. My beautiful Merlin.”

Then, she was gasping, she couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong.

Joanna rushed towards the bed and checked Hunith’s pulse. It was disappearing and she was dying. “I need to have an insulin injection, I’ll be right back, just let me…”

“No, I’m dying, there’s nothing you can do. Just stop.” Hunith said. 

“No, I can save you, just wait,” Joanne said. 

“Just want to look at my baby before I die.” Hunith stared down at the life in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was dying. She wouldn’t get to see her baby grow up to be man. His life. She would miss his first steps, his first birthday, his first word, his first day of school, his first love, his first job, his first everything. She would miss it all. And then she cried for him.

“I love you, Merlin. Your my baby and always will be. You will grow up, find love and have everything you want, because that what you deserve. If anyone tries to hurt you or make you do something you don’t want to. Just look inside yourself, because what inside you is stronger than any spell.”

“I love you, baby boy.” And with her last breathe, she died.

The baby started to cry. And then Balinor went into action. He strode forward and took the crying baby from his dead wife's arms. He looked down at the baby in his arms. It was true. He was beautiful and all that power, it was just ready to be released. And controlled. He would be the one to do it. His son needed control, guidance and discipline to stop that power from being used incorrectly. To stop it getting out of control. 

Joanne walked towards the bed and glanced at the father. She couldn't believe how heartless a husband could be. His wife just died and there was no mourning, no tears, no nothing. Just stoic calm. She was disgusted by him and in dismay about the woman she couldn’t save. Joe started to clean up; she called the hospital about the new born and dead mother. A car was on its way to take the body to a funeral home. She started to take care of the body so she didn’t notice Balinor slowly walk away.

He wandered through the halls carrying the small crying bundle, trying to get the baby to stop wriggling. Once he reached the end of the hall. He opened the door, there was an empty room that had plain cream walls with baby blue stripes around the edges of the walls. A beautiful painting lead from one corner to the other around the bottom of the room. Of blue and silver swirls, stars that sparkled and dark silver unicorns that runnning through fields of bright green grass with a night sky. It matched his dead wife and new born son perfectly.

He can remember when his wife had painted it. It had been a beautiful sunny day and the sun had been streaming through the small window on the opposite wall. It had lit up her hair perfectly. It had shone with different shads of brown and gold. Like a mass of light. She truly was beautiful. But damaged and broken by a life of cruelty and pain. The light still shone through.

He truly loved his wife, and wanted her back. He had his son and the power, but his life was now missing something. He would find it again. He knew it, but he still wanted her back. Her soft skin, beautiful voice, which made fantastic sounds. Not to mention that body. The things he could do to it. 

Merlin continued to cry. He knew something was wrong but didn’t understand. He just wanted his mother again. She was kind and nice. He could tell even being as young as he was, that this man was mean and loud. He was going to hurt him.

“QUIET!” shocked into silence, Merlin looked hurt and upset. 

A lone tear rolled down Balinor’s cheek. His wife was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: His Happiness and Her Evil Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift will be given, wanted or otherwise. and a dark beginning is revealed

Chapter 3: His Happiness and Her Evil Plans  
Balinor was angry. Again. 

It was like that quite often nowadays. Always angry. Always hurting. Grief covered with anger and hostility. 

“Alice! Bring the boy down here NOW!!!” he was getting impatient. Merlin was supposed to be dropped off for daily session at this time every day. And she was late for it. He couldn't understand it, Alice knew the time, every room had a clock, and it didn’t make sense.

~~~~~~~~~~

Alice was a kind woman, whose husband Gaius was taken many years ago to work as a physician in a far off kingdom and had left his wife penniless. So she had taken a job with a local family to help support the wife through her pregnancy. 

Sadly that woman had died, leaving a beautiful baby boy behind with a horrid father. She had always wanted a child and this was her chance to care for one and see it grow. He needed protection from the father and she was in perfect position to do it.

She was currently sat in the child's nursery, with the great painting. She saw the mother paint it. It was fabulous. Just like her son. He was fast asleep in his crib, looking like an angel, with his pale skin and ebony hair, so dark in contrast with his skin, and hidden behind his eye lids she knew were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. He was so small, even for a 6 month old baby. But, he was perfect, and everyone knew it. 

Even those that shouldn’t. The boy’s father was a cruel man and you could see the evil gleam in his eye when he looked at his child. He had plans and that couldn't be good for anyone, especially the child. 

“Alice! Bring the boy down here NOW!!!” was heard from said man’s study. God. She hated these session on the young child. He always came back different somehow. Normally he was a happy boy, always smiling and laughing. He was active and full of mischief. But these sessions with his so called father make him withdrawn and sullen. 

It was changing this lovely child, who was so impressionable. He could be ruined by this man. Every time this moment came around, she stalled. Told his father he was sleeping because he was not sleeping well, he was taking a bottle-feed because he was a little underweight. If there was one thing that Balinor cared about it was the health of his child, if not the welfare and love of Merlin. 

“HURRY THE HELL UP WOMAN!” Oh. He really was angry today. Maybe stalling today wasn’t such a good idea, thought Alice as she picked up the child slowly from the crib and walked towards the man’s study with a sense of dread hanging in the air.

She stood outside the door to his study for a few seconds, took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

“Sir, here is your son, I’m sorry about the-” she said timidly peeking round the door.

“I don’t care. You should have been here sooner and you know it. How difficult is it to remember to bring my son here on time. You do it every day, how could you continuous be late. You’re IMPOSSIBLE.” Balinor shouted and ranted as Alice stood there, almost in tears, her feelings hurt. 

“Maybe, you’re just not right for this job anymore-”

“No, No, sir I’m so sorry. I just want to do my best by Merlin, he needs it. I am really sorry” Alice pleaded with her employer desperate not to lose this job and the chance to protect Merlin.

“You’re right. He does need care, and I’m the one who should do it. His father.” He held out his arms, wanting to take his son. 

Hesitating, Alice thought about fighting it, running with the child, but quickly realises that it was impossible. So slowly, a little uncertain, she handed her precious bundle over to this monster of a man. 

As Balinor was handed his son, he gained that gleam to his eye as he stared down at the bundle in his arms, still sleeping quietly. This was his way out. His way to destiny. 

“You may go,” Balinor stated calmly still looking at Merlin, not even glancing in Alice’s direction. 

Alice, stunned into silence, slowly walked towards the door thinking, her job was lost.

“You can return in an hour, and don’t forget tomorrow or I really might fire you," Balinor stated quietly as she slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door silently. She felt as if it was the last moment of the child she knew and had grown to love.

~~~~~~~~~~

Balinor finally alone with his son, continued to stare down at his sleeping baby in silence. Until he awoke, crying loud as a banshee. Just like the day he was born, he just couldn’t shut up.

“Every time I hold you, you cry. Why do you cry? I’m your father. You should love me. WHY?” He said gradually getting angrier and angrier, really getting worked up. He couldn’t help it. He was his father and Merlin was his son. 

“You need help I can see” suddenly a different voice appeared. Balinor spun around and in the corner of the room, perched so relaxed on his desk was some kind of creature. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he demanded dangerously. 

“Here to help, can’t you tell,” she said with a smile. Her voice light but held an inner meaning. 

“How? I don’t understand,” Balinor stated confused and bewildered. 

“How can you? I haven’t explained yet silly. I’m here to give the gift.” 

Shocked, Balinor slowly closed his mouth. “I don’t understand I thought he had already received his gift, the destiny.”

“His destiny is not a gift, if anything it’s a burden. But no matter destiny is not my job. This is” and that instantly a blast of light appeared from her body slowly moving towards Merlin, til it was hovering above the child. Gradually, it sunk into Merlin, lighting up his body with a brilliant glow that sparkled a shower of gold around the boy. 

As the light dimmed and dissipated, the woman floated towards Balinor and the still slightly glowing child. 

“What a gift I have given your son. One you to will soon learn to think of a gift too.” This woman spoke in a quiet and light voice, which somehow held a darker, more malicious tone. 

As quickly as she appeared, she vanished without a trace. No sooner had she left, Alice came dashing into the room, her eyes scanning the room looking for danger. She calmed herself knowing that Merlin had not been harmed, telling Balinor that it had been an hour and it was time for Merlin’s feed.

“Leave.” Balinor said in a dark tone.

“But sir-” Alice insisted.

“I said LEAVE!” 

Alice quickly dashed out the room without a word, understanding his tone.

“You stupid child. I said be quiet.”  
Immediately Merlin stopped. He couldn’t seem to make a sound. He couldn’t even whimper his distress. What was happening?

Balinor gaped at his son. He couldn’t believe it his son was actually listening to him. He couldn’t believe it. Not five minutes ago he just wouldn’t-

A smirk slowly slid onto Balinor’s face. It couldn’t be. It was not possible. 

“Burp”

A small sound escaped the child. It sounded just like a burp. 

“Cry”

Huge tears suddenly started to roll down his son’s cheeks, as the most horrendous noise escaped the small child’s body. He was balling with tears.

“Stop”

And just as quickly as it started the tear dried and the noises were no longer made. This was the perfect gift, he would always treasure it. Now Balinor had control, a perfect son. 

The real work could now begin as he could further train his son without the hassle of worrying about him not doing as he was told. His son would do exactly what he said when he said it. And he would not be questioned. It really was a fabulous gift. 

He could feel the control he held over this infant, the power that he now controlled. It was indescribable. He knew no one but his trusted few could know about this control, this power. His son would not be used against him, he would keep him safe. Keep him under control.

It was needed, necessary, all that power, in the hands of an infant. It could not be allowed. It was the best way to protect his son and himself. The best way was this gift, not only for his son but forhim as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the shadows, just behind the house, was a cloaked figure. She started to giggle manically. This was perfectly planned. The father would place all measures to ensure control over his son. 

Popping out from behind her was the fae-like creature that had given Merlin’s gift. 

“Have I done well, Master?”

“Yes, pet you did perfectly.”

There was no one to stop her and she could collect her prize.

This boy, powerful as he may be, would always be under the control of others.

Merlin would be obedient, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, to anyone who actually cares about this fic. I know I said every week but with Christmas and exams I haven't had time. and sorry if the end of this chapter was crap.  
> And don't forget to feed the dragon  
> TinyDragonRoar.
> 
> Usual disclaimer applies


	4. Chapter 4: His Attack, Her Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting seen between Merlin and Balinor. A discovery Alice wished she didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to anyone still reading my fic. Would love more reviews so I know what you think of my writing and how the story is progressing so far.
> 
> Feed the Dragon  
> TinyDragonRoar
> 
> Usual Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 4 – His Attack and Her Discovery

Merlin didn’t understand. He was good, always did as he was told whether he wanted to or not. Why did his father always hurt him? What had he done wrong? Didn’t his father love him?

These were the questions running through the small five year olds head, as he sat huddled up in the corner of his room, next to a faded painting of silver unicorns. It was his private place, his protective haven. He always felt safe here, next to the unicorn, like it would protect him from all the pain and hurt. He felt connected to it. It was his. He could feel the bruise forming on his cheek and the aches passing through his whole body.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his room he hunched further into himself, curled smaller hoping not to be seen. The footsteps got closer and he started to breathe heavier and the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. Unnoticed by him the windows started to rattle, and crack, the boxes started to float and the bed was shaking.

Suddenly the door opened wide, and a shadow appeared.

It wasn’t his father, but the lovely housekeeper, Alice. She immediately noticed the unusual appearance of the room and the small child huddled on the floor. Rushing over she held the boy close and started to rock him, whispering comforting noises in the boy’s ear.

“Calm down, honey. No one going to hurt you. You’re safe with me. Shhhhhh. Stop your crying sweetie.” Alice cooed calmly to the child.

Immediately, Merlin’s body language relaxed and he slumped into Alice’s arms. His tears ran dry and his breathing evened.

Merlin buried his face in Alice's chest and calmed. Alice could just about make out the mumbling from the child, cuddling him close to her. “I’mmmm sooo sorrri. I, I, I, I diddddd’t mean to. I’mmmmm Sorrrrrrriiiiiiieeeee.”

Alice’s heart cracked at the broken apologies coming from this lovely child. She loved this boy in her arms. He was sweet, kind and above all innocent. He didn’t deserve this cruelty the world had thrown at him.

“Sweetie, it’s not your fault. You have nothing to apologise for. It’s perfectly normal for a boy with your talents. You’re special.” Alice said calmly.

Merlin peered up at her with big, blue eyes. Still shining with tears he was unable to shed. “No, I’m not. I’m a freak. A stupid, dirty freak.” He whispered in a low tone, filled with disgust for himself. An emotion that should never be felt by such a young child.

Alice was stunned, horrified. How could such a beautiful child think of himself like that? Who could have---?

“No honey. You’re wrong. Who told you that?”

“Father,” whispered Merlin slowly, in a small voice.

What a disgusting man, thought Alice. To tell a child something like that and make them believe it. It was despicable and downright heartless. She knew Balinor was an angry man, even more so since his wife’s death but she had always thought he loved his son deep down.  But maybe she was wrong. This wasn’t love. She didn’t know what it was.

Merlin noticing the look of disgust on Alice’s face, recognising it many times on his father’s face when he looked at him, interpreted it wrong. He tried to crawl away from Alice, thinking she hated him and wanted him away from her.

Alice just held onto him tighter, when he started to struggled. “Stop Merlin, What’s wrong?”

Merlin stopped moving and looked at Alice with a look that relayed the deep pain he was feeling at her rejection.

“You hate me. Why wouldn’t you. I’d horrid.”

“No, sweetie. You’ve got it all wrong. I don’t hate you. Not at all. I love you. You’re my favourite person in the world.” She smiled kindly at him, trying to let the small child how much she cared for him and would do whatever she could to protect him from all the cruelty in the world.

“You Do?” Merlin said, astonished.

“Of course. You’re perfect.” Alice hugged him tighter and there they sat quietly for a long time just holding Merlin trying to reassure him of the motherly love she felt for the child.

After what seemed like forever, Merlin started to pull away and for the first time Alice noticed the forming bruise on Merlin’s face. She immediately stopped him, gently holding his face.

“What happened?” Alice asked calmly, trying to contain her anger knowing exactly what happened.

“Nothing, Just… It’s nothing,” said the five year old quietly.

“Come on, what happened,” Alice repeated with a kind smile on her face.

“Father was angry again.” Merlin said vaguely, not wanting to tell her the truth.

“Oh. Hunny, let me get you something to help.” Alice climbed up off the floor and began to walk out of the room.

“Come on then, I can’t fix it from there, can I?” Alice called to Merlin in a teasing voice.

Merlin carefully stood up, trying not to show more of his pain to Alice. He loved her like she was his own mother and didn’t want to worry her.

Father had told him not to say anything to anyone. It was their secret and he wasn’t allowed to say anything to Alice. So Merlin couldn’t let Alice know what really happened to his face.

_ Flashback _

_“Come here, Merlin,” A voice filtered through the open door of the study._

_Slowly and quietly the small five year old peered inside, seeing his father, sitting at his desk._

_“Hi” Merlin said in a small voice playing with his hands nervously. He was never allowed in the study, since he was old enough to walk because he always fell over and broke stuff. The only other place he wasn’t allowed to go in the house was his father’s bedroom._

_“It’s ok, boy. Come over here. I need something from you,” His father said with a strange smile on his face._

_“Like What?” Merlin asked curiously, no matter what he was still as inquisitive as ever, even when he shouldn’t be_

_“It’s a surprise, now get over hear, don’t make me come get you because you won’t like it.” Balinor said angrily, hating that his son was already trying to disobey his command, fighting the gift._

_Shakily, Merlin walked towards his father, wondering what he wanted from him. Had he done something wrong? Maybe it was a present? Was it his birthday? He’d never had a birthday before but other kids at school said they were fun, Merlin thought happily. He hoped his father had something nice for him._

_When he reached his father, he looked up at him with a happy look on his face._

_“Sit up here, Merlin,” his father said patting his lap, again with that strange look on his face._

_Merlin being unable to stop himself, climbed into his father’s lap, still wondering what was happening. Where was this surprise? He didn’t see anything close by._

_“Now, Merlin you know that I love you and care about you a lot, but you're still a freak and need to learn to who’s in charge.”_

_Merlin sat, staring wide-eyed at his father, wondering what he meant. He was a freak? What did that mean?_

_“You need to do everything I tell you do. Do you understand?” Balinor stated calmly._

_“I-I” Merlin didn’t understand. He didn’t know what was going on._

_A sharp backhand knocked Merlin’s head to the side, almost knocking off his father’s lap._

_“I said Do. You. Understand?” Balinor gritted out angrily._

_Still dazed form the slap. Merlin answered with a quiet “Yes, father.”_

_“Good, Now Open my trouser.”_

_Merlin felt a tingle run through his body, and watched with frightened eyes as his hand moved towards his father’s trousers, vaguely noticing the bulge residing there._

_“Merlin didn’t know what was happening why was his father asking this? What was wrong with his hand?_

_Merlin’s hand unbuckled is father’s belt and opened the button on his trousers_

_“Good Boy, put your hand inside and grab it.” Balinor said quietly._

_Merlin reached forward and wrapped his small hand around his father. He was so small in comparison to his father he could barely fit his whole hand around him. His father was so big and it frightened him._

_Balinor sank further into his chair relaxing as his son worked his member gently. The small hands were soft and felt wonderful on him. He wondered why he hadn’t done this before. His son was beautiful and needed to be control. This was the perfect way. Balinor smiled to himself, gripping his son tighter to him._

_As his father’s arms closed around his body, Merlin stiffened as the pressure hurt his small frame._

_Balinor didn’t notice his son wince and he relaxed into the pleasure he was receiving._

_“Good boy, you do this so well, even being the dirty little freak you are,” Balinor stated calmly, purposefully putting Merlin down as it would help to further control his son emotionally as well as physically._

_Balinor smiled._

_Merlin still didn’t understand but he couldn’t stop no matter how much he wanted to._

_“That’s it now move you hand up and down squeezing as you go. Perfect.”_

_Merlin did what his father said; tears stared to gather in his eyes silently sliding down his cheeks._

_“You look beautiful when you cry.” Balinor said looking down at his small son in his lap. Smiling, he squeezed his son tighter, pleasure growing in his lower belly, suddenly rutting painfully into his small boy’s body._

_His father was hurting him and he didn’t understand why? This wasn’t a fun surprise. He didn’t like the pressure against him. It hurt him. More tears feel down his face._

_Grunting, Balinor released on to his son’s hand and stomach. He was pleased with how well this turned out and would definetly be doing this again._

_Merlin was now leaning heavily on Balinor as pain coursed through his upper body from his father’s violent rutting against him._

_Grabbing Merlin by his arms, Balinor roughly lift his son further into his lap, forcing him to look his father in the eyes._

_“Now, Merlin you need to understand that this is for your own good and that a stupid little freak like you should just shut up and do everything I say. Isn’t that right?”_

_Merlin didn’t know what to say he didn’t want to do this. It was painful and unpleasant._

_When Balinor didn’t get an answer he shook Merlin violently, making Merlin’s head snap back and forward with the motion._

_“ANWSER ME!” Balinor shouted angrily at his son, continuing the rough treatment._

_Knowing that if he didn’t answer he would be in for more pain, Merlin nodded his head quickly._

_“Yes,” Tears still streaming down his cheeks from both the pain inflicted on his body and the hurt feeling by his father._

_“Good, now this will be our little secret and you won’t tell Alice or anyone at school. Do you understand?” Balinor asked more calmly that before._

_Suddenly, Merlin felt that weird tingle run through his body again._

_“Yes, father” Merlin answer dejectedly slumping in his father’s lap._

_“Good. Now get out.” Balinor stated calmly, roughly pushing his son of his lap and turning his chair around, his face facing Merlin._

_Merlin cried out when his abused body hit the unforgiving wooden floor boards. Shakily he stood up and walked toward the door and quickly as possible wanting to get as far away from his father as possible. He wanted to get somewhere safe._

_Suddenly Balinor said “And I look forward to more time together,” still at looking at Merlin._

_Merlin stopped looking at the floor and tears dripped on to the floor._

_“Get. Out.  Freak.”_

_Merlin glanced at his father, then look of running towards his safe place, wanting to escape this monster._

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Merlin didn’t want that to happen again, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to do what his father said, no matter what.

He followed Alice, down the stairs to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Alice bent down and picked up Merlin placing him on the counter.

“We’ll get you all fix up not to worry, sweetie,” Alice smiled at Merlin, trying to cheer him up.

She opened the draw and pulled out the first aid box. She opened the box and pulled out a small tub of cream.

Merlin started t fidget o the counter top. He was uncomfortable sitting there, causing pressure on his bum and upper thighs, which was a painful area from his father’s encounter that afternoon.

“Stop moving honey, you might fall if you’re not careful,” Alice said motherly.

Merlin felt the strange tinge and immediately stopped moving. He didn’t understand what was this strange tingle? And what did it mean?

Alice started to apply the cream on to Merlin’s face.

“Alice,” Merlin asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Merlin,” Alice replied, wanting to know what was wrong.

“…” Merlin sat their silently, worried.

“Go on Merlin, there’s nothing to worry about, you’re safe here,” Alice smiled at Merlin kindly.

Merlin shifted nervously “When asked to do something, do you get like a weird tingle?”

“What do you mean?” Alice asked confused.

“Well, I always get this weird tingle when I’m asked to do something, and then do it what I’m told. Does this happen to you?”

Alice was seriously confused. Merlin was asking some strange questions. Alice thought that maybe something was wrong with Merlin. This strange tinge seemed like a symptom for something. Maybe a spell, as the symptoms points to it.

“No sweetie, but I’m going to find out what’s wrong,” Alice said calmly to Merlin, trying not to freak him out.

“Ok,” Merlin said quietly.

Once finished applying the cream to Merlin’s face, Alice lifted him off the counter and set him on the floor next to her.

“Now, go and play upstairs, and be careful.” Alice stated calmly.

The strange tingle happened again as he started to walk again.

“Merlin, wait. Did you feel it again, when I told you to go upstairs?” Alice asked.

“Yes, Alice,” Merlin replied nervously.

“Ok, honey, you can go. And can you let me know if it happens again ok, Merlin,”

“Yes, Alice,” Merlin replied and headed off to his room to play.

Alice stood there a while confused and gradually getting angry. She knew that Balinor must have something to do with this and she was going to find out what he had done to her precious boy.

She stormed out of the kitchen, ready to confront her employer.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Balinor was sitting in his office, working on his plans. When suddenly the door opened, and Alice stormed in angrily, with a look of pure fury on her face.

“What did you do to Merlin?” Alice shouted angrily.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” stated /Balinor confidently, trying not to seem guilty. He knew Merlin wouldn’t have said anything because he couldn’t, but he still worried.

“Yes, you do, I’ve seen the signs of what you’ve done to him.”

Now Balinor was definitely nervous. How could she know, he hadn’t left any unusual bruises on his son and Merlin can’t say anything. Where had he given himself away?

“What symptoms? Have you given my son some sort of illness with our cooking?” Balinor denied.

“Of course not, you’re placing some sort of spell on your son. He told me about the tinge whenever anyone tells him to do something. And he has to do it. Is this how you’re controlling your son?” Alice replied in anger.

Balinor smiled to himself, so it had finally come to this. He had planned for this year’s ago, thinking that Alice was smarter. He had expected this and would improve his plans for Merlin.

Alice saw the smirk on Balinor’s face and it frightened her. She knew he had plans for Merlin and that it would not end well.

“Well, you see Alice, Merlin has a gift. And I’m using it to my full advantage,” Balinor with a frighteningly dark tone, slowly rising out of his desk chair and advancing towards Alice threatening.

“What do you mean? What kind of gift?” Alice said, frightened of the advancing Balinor.

“His gift is control. He does everything anyone tells him to. He can’t stop himself. As for what I mean, I will have the perfect son”, Balinor said closing in on Alice, leaning into her personal space, staring into her frightened eyes.

“His power will be mine to control and he will obey everything I say and you will not get in the way. Do you understand?” Balinor said scarily.

“Yyyyess,” Alice stuttered. She was scared and didn’t want any part of his plan.

“And I hope you realise that I will do whatever I have to ensure that it happens. If you do get in the way, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Leaning in close to her ear, “He is mine, you can care for him and apply cream to all his little bruises, comfort him when he cries, but in the end the result will be the same. The control is mine and so is he.” Balinor whispered threateningly.

“Now, get out,” Balinor stated calmly, dismissing Alice in the same way he did Merlin earlier.

Alice hovered nervously, wanting to ask.

“What is it?” Balinor asked, facing Alice.

“What are your plans, for Merlin?” wondering how she could prevent this from happening to her precious baby.

“You’ll find out, and don’t think of trying to stop me, you will regret it,” He said, relaxed and confident. He knew she wouldn’t get anywhere with stopping him. He had all the power.

“I understand,” Alice replied, walking toward the down in a polite manner.

She opened the door, closing the door quietly behind her and walking down the hall towards Merlin’s room, feeling, depressed knowing there was nothing she could do to protect Merlin from his father, but care for him as long as possible. 


	5. His First Friend, His Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter is dark and explicit so if you don’t like it don’t read. i don't write this to hurt anyone's feeling so please don't take offence i completely understand that this is a horrific crime to commit and would NEVER agree with this act being committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooooooooo sorry guys serious writers block and I have had my exam and started a new job got so distracted. Please don’t hurt me; I got this chapter up as soon as possible.  
> 
> Please Please Please review I need to know if you guys like it cause I have no idea what I’m gonna write next so you need to feed the dragon 
> 
> TinyDragonRoar

Chapter 5: His First Friend, His Anger

After the first time, Balinor continued to abuse Merlin, gradually increasing his continuous torture on his Merlin. It started as just the occasional molestation, but grew to hand jobs; Merlin didn’t think it could get any worse. His father said it was to prove his love for Merlin and Merlin’s obedience to him. Merlin didn’t think it could get any worse for him. Balinor’s control became easier to hold over the boy. Merlin was beaten down but little did Balinor know that he was not broken. But, it was only going to get worse for Merlin after his first day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin has excited. He was finally going to get out. The first day of school was like a dream come true, leaving the house for a whole day without having to worry about his father coming for him. He had been stuck at home for the first couple of years, as his father had thought he would progress better, with a more ‘intimate’ environment. Shuddering mentally, Merlin though that it was fabulous that at the age of 10 he was finally considered old enough by father that he was ready from school.

Alice was standing in the kitchen, preparing is lunch as he sat by her side constantly questioning his, his excitement as clear as day.

“So the teachers will ask me questions?” Merlin asked, jumping in his seat.

Alice smiled kindly. “Yes, Sweetie. The teachers want you to learn and asking you questions will help them get to know you better.”

“Will I get to play outside? Are there toys? What kind of this will they teach us? Will-”

“Merlin, slow down, I can hardly answer all them questions at once, and besides wouldn't you like it to be a surprise?” Alice said calmly, cutting Merlin off before he passed out form lack of oxygen. 

“No, I don’t like surprises,” Merlin stated quietly. 

Alice glanced at Merlin, seeing the look on his face, she understood immediately. 

Balinor.

“Why don’t you like surprises, honey?” Alice asked just as quietly, not wanting to spook Merlin or alert Balinor, not that he would be roused till midday.

“Sometimes, there not very nice” Merlin spoke, in barely a whisper.

Alice could feel her heart breaking. Her poor boy was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it, but comfort him when he needed it. She knelt down and hugged Merlin. It was short but loving. 

“Merlin not all surprises are bad either, remember that.” Alice whispered in his ear.

Merlin looked at Alice’s face and smiled shyly. 

“Now, let’s get going, don’t want to be late, do we?” Alice smiled.

Immediately forgetting all his problems, Merlin jumped into the air, shouting and racing to the front door to grabbing coat. Alice shaking her head that the boys antics, followed Merlin out the door grabbing his lunch and book bag on the way

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin ran towards the school gates, dragging Alice behind him. His excitement making him glow with magic. Alice was starting worry that Merlin might hurt himself with it.

She pulled Merlin to a stop just outside the gates. Kneeling down in front of him, she held him still, feeling him shake under her hands. 

“Merlin, look at me” Alice said. She hated giving orders, knowing that Merlin was forced to obey and that he hated it, but this was important. 

Merlin felt the familiar tingle and felt his head and eyes turn towards Alice.

“Why don’t you calm down, Merlin,” Alice said looking him in the eyes. She was trying word her sentences in the right way that it wasn’t an order. 

Merlin tried to relax. He knew she was trying. He knew he was glowing and showing his magic, but he couldn’t help it. He was just so excited. 

“You need to calm down, or you might hurt yourself or someone else. You don’t want that to happen, do you?” Alice stated calmly, trying to making Merlin understand.

Merlin looked at Alice with frightened eyes. He wanted to control his magic and not hurt anyone. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, bringing in his Magic.

Alice let out a sigh, relaxing back as the glow slowly dissipated and Merlin’s shaking stopped. 

“Good boy,” Alice whispered. “Now, Have a great day and please try to keep calm today, don’t want your magic getting out of control.”

Instantly Merlin smiled back the excitement returning but controlled.

“Thanks Alice, Bye,” giving Alice a quick hug, he dashed off in the direction of the school, happiness flowing through him with the feeling of freedom.  
Alice watched him go, glad he finally had something to smile about.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Merlin reached the door to the classroom he stopped, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, he entered the classroom. Student were milling around the room, standing at desks or sitting down. Some were talking animatedly with other, confident. Others were sitting quietly and standing in the corners, glancing round, seeming tense as if waiting for someone to just out and pummel them. 

He was glad to be here. Finally away from home, he could relax and just have fun.

Smiling, Merlin strolled into the classroom and sat down at the frond just to the side, so he could see the teacher properly but not be noticed too much.

Suddenly, a body slammed into his side knocking him off the chair and sprawling him across the floor, as he slammed painfully on his bottom. 

“And that’s where you belong!” a voice spat venomously. Merlin gazed up with startled eyes, not understanding why the voice was talking to him like that. He hadn't done anything.

Standing just in front of him, a small boy, slightly taller than Merlin himself, with sandy brown hair and thin limbs. He only looked slightly bulkier than him. The strange boy was clutching his side, leaning over the desk. As he straightens out, Merlin noticed the three other boys stood just in front of him. Each looked mean and had a horrid sneer on their faces. Two of them were stood behind the other, an obvious leader to the pack, they looked bulky and cruel. Merlin did not want to be involved with them. 

The leader looked smaller than his bodyguards, tall but slim and if it wasn’t for the look of sadistic pleasure in his eyes you would have thought he was just a normal boy.

“Just back off, Cedric,” said the sandy haired boy. “Just cause’ your brothers’ mean doesn't mean you can push me around,” He spat.

The other boy, Cedric glared. “Just stay with the other freaks,” he commented, staring at the other boy.

Merlin had to suppress a flinch at the demeaning words and tone. He didn’t like that work and never would. 

Turning around, Cedric stormed to the other side of the classroom, flanked by the two others.

Looking up from the ground, Merlin saw a hand waving front of his face, from there he moved up the arm and stared into hazel eyes, that blinked back at him.  
Glancing between the hand and the eyes, he reached for the help up.

“Don’t mind Cedric and his flunkies, they just like to push other around to prove there not big girls, the boy smiled at him. “I’m William, but my friends call me Will, at least they would if I had any friends.”

Holding out his hand, “I’m Merlin, nice to meet you Will.”

Will reached forward and put his arm around Merlin shoulders, “Come on mate, let take a seat.” 

Guiding Merlin toward the desk he was sitting at before.

“So, Merlin where you from? I haven’t seen you around here before,” Will asked, curiously.

Shyly, Merlin glanced at Will from under his bangs, trying to remember the story he father has made his memorize.

“I was home-schooled because my father wanted to keep me close after my mother passed away. He wanted me to get the best education possible and be protect from dangers in normal schools.” Merlin recited in a monotone voice, not feeling the story he had been made to recite.  
It was true but not in the way the words were supposed to imply.

“Home-schooled, eh? Sounds sucky. Anyways school isn't dangerous, well except for cedric and the twits. But their harmless really just mean bullies.” Will said.  
“What is with them boys? Who are they?” Merlin asked wanting to understand his new school.

“Oh Well, the two bulky knuckle-heads are Owain and Tauren. There just mean and the muscle behind Cedric. A bit brainless if you ask me and most others really. Cedric is the one you have to look out for the most, a true bully. His older brother is Cornelius Sigan, the bully supreme and now the biggest bully his high school, left a year after Cedric started here. Worse than his brother, really. Just stay away from them, they shouldn't bother you if you just don’t get in there way.” 

Will answered casually, as if he hadn't just been pushed around by the bullies sat at the back of the classroom.

“What did you do to get in trouble with him then?” Merlin asked shyly, but he was curious. This boy. This strange boy. Getting into fights with this violent and frankly mentally unstable boy and yet here he was, giving him advice to stay away from Cedric. Merlin was confused yet curious. 

“Ah, that’s a complicated subject, you see, his family is against what my family believe in,” Will replied, nervously.

“What do you believe in?” Merlin asked, understanding it was a sensitive subject, but wanting answers.

“Well, Cedric’s family is homophobic and my mum’s are lesbians,” Will said, shifting in him seat.

Merlin sat there, a bit shell-shocked, he knew what hat was and what it meant but he had no problem with it and didn’t understand why anyone would.  
“Oh, ok” Merlin replied, not understanding but accepting the situation as it was.

“Okay, and if you have a problem with that, I don’t want to be friends,” Will said looking Merlin in the eyes and holding his gaze with a determined glint.

“Of course I want to be friends, it doesn't matter to me,” Merlin said, smiling at his new friend.

“Oh, well that’s alright then,” Will said, just as the teacher walked into the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

-and the he tripped over the table leg and went flying across the dining room. He landed flat on his face. It was hilarious.” Could be heard at the entrance of the school, followed by loud, boisterous laughter.

Outside the school gates’, sitting in a Black 1966 Chrysler Imperial, watching the two boys, laughing and joking, was Balinor. He was angry. Merlin shouldn’t do anything without his permission, fun included. Merlin belongs to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was loving school. He could learn and do what he wanted, not worrying about his father. He had friends and it was perfect, even if the school bully had it out for him.

Walking next to Will, across the car park to the school entrance, Merlin couldn’t think of anything that could ruin this moment. 

“Merlin.”

Except that.

The voice drawled from behind him, making Merlin freeze. Slowly, Merlin turn around, seeing his father’s car, shining maliciously in the sunlight.

Will was glancing between Merlin and the voice. He was confused as to why his new friend was suddenly acting so strangely. 

Sitting in the back seat of the car, with the window wound down was a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes, glaring at Merlin. He beckoned the two boys forward, making Merlin was stiffly toward the window of the car.

“Merlin, what were you suppose to do after school.” The voice said calmly, eyes glinting.

“I-I-I” Merlin stammered, looking scared and confused.

“Look mister, I don’t know who you think you are but-” Will started to demand, but was cut off by a meek whisper from beside him.  
“It’s okay Will, this is my father.” Merlin whispered quietly.

Will, looking shocked turned to look at the frightening man sat in the car. This couldn’t be Merlins dad. This man looked wrong and could have such a lovely boy as his dad. Merlin was kind and gentle, but this man just gave him a bad feeling. 

“Yes and Merlin it is time to leave your friend and get in the car.” Balinor sneered at Will, making the feeling grow stronger.

Yes father,” Merlin replied, walking away from Will slowly. 

“Merlin wait,” Will called, wanting to talk to him before he left.

Merlin stopped suddenly, pausing mid step. Turning around, he looked blankly at Will, looking like he was heading to his death sentence.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Will asked, unsure of what to say now he had the smaller boys’ attention. 

“Of course, why wouldn't I” Merlin smiled, shyly. 

“Merlin, Get. In. the. Car. Now.” Balinor stated slowly, getting angrier the longer he had to wait.

“Sorry I've got to go,” Merlin whispered shakily and he practically ran to the car and climbed in.

The engine rumbled and shot off out to the car park, leaving a confused and very worried boy behind in the dust.

~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride back to the house was quiet and tense. Merlin sat in the back seat, next to his father, cowering again the door. He knew his father was angry and it frightened him. 

“Father-” Merlin started to try and appease his father.

Suddenly a hand shot out and gripped Merlin’s throat, cutting off his supply and dragging him nose to nose with Balinor.

“You. Do not speak. You do not move. You just sit there quietly until we get back and I can deal with you properly. Do You Understand, little boy.”

Merlin, still frozen under the compulsion of his gift, just stared at Balinor, face slowly growing purple from the lack of oxygen. 

Slapping, Merlin across the face, shoving him back against the window on the other side of the car.

“ANSWER ME,” Balinor bellowed, getting angrier by the minute. 

“Yes Sir,” Merlin said robotically, sitting back again the seat, still and silent, panting against the window.

~~~~~~~~~~

The car pulled up into the driveway. Gravel flying as the wheels curved round the corner, and pulled to a stop by the door to the house.

Within the car, silence loomed on the pair, Balinor trying to calm down and decide on what to do and Merlin still under the compulsion of his gift. 

“Merlin, when we get out of this car you WILL go to my study, and wait for me. You WILL accept your punishment because you know you deserve it.” Balinor stated confidently, demanding obedience from his Merlin.

Then he calmly opened the door to the car and walked towards the house.

The silence continued within the car, Merlin frozen in his place, breathing getting more and more rapid as his panic escalated. He didn’t understand. Why was his father so angry? Why was he going to punished? What had he done wrong? 

~~~~~~~~~~

As Merlin entered the house, a sense of dread filled him, as he walked up the stairs towards his father’s office.

“Merlin, wait a minute please,” called a voice form the bottom of the stairs.

Merlin stiffened, the compulsion causing his to stop moving and listen to the voice of his beloved mother-figure.

“Merlin, how was school? Did you make any friends? I was just on my way to come get collect you. You should have waited for me,” Alice questioned the boy, looking up at him. 

When Merlin didn’t answer, just looking at his feet, Alice started to worry.

“Whats wrong, little dragon?” Alice question, walking up the stairs towards the meek child.

“Father is angry,” came the whispered voice, hidden behind the mass of ebony hair.

Alice nearly flinched away from the whispered confession. She was scared for her baby, as she understood the pain he was faced with. If only she could do something to prevent his suffering.

Then Alice did the only thing she could do to help her Merlin survive. She ran up the rest of the stairs, and gripped Merlin in a tight hug. 

After a few seconds, Merlin relaxed, gripping Alice round her waist and burying his face in her chest, heaving out sobs.

“Shhh, baby it will be okay, it’s gonna be alright.” Alice comforted, knowing the lies she told to the young boy cling to her.

“How? Alice, how?” Merlin cried.

Crouching down in front of the boy she thought of as a son, Alice gripped his face between he hands, looking into his eyes.

“You’re strong, Merlin. So strong. You will get through this and you can fight this curse, I know you can.” Alice said sternly, needing Merlin to understand.  
Looking at Alice, Merlin started to feel the burning pain in his limbs compelling his to move up the stairs towards the study. 

Crying harder, Merlin started to turn, moving out of Alice’s strong grip, walking up the stairs. 

“I’ll be alright, Alice. See you afterwards,” Merlin said sadly sounding much too old for his age.

Looking heartbroken, Alice collapsed on the stairs, shocked and shaken by the pain her beautiful dragon was going to suffer through. She just hoped he WAS strong enough to survive the pain of his father’s cruelty.

~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to the study, Merlin felt he was entering hell itself. He knew it was going to be bad, and much worse than the last time, which ended with him having a black eye and bruised throat. 

He turned around as the door slammed open; a dark presence filled the room, as Balinor stalked towards Merlin.

“Get on your knees,” Balinor commanded. 

Merlin understood the routine, he would dropped to his knees, accept his punishment and then he could leave. He might get knocked around a bit but he could handle it. He was strong.

“Good boy, you know you deserve this, now open your mouth,” Balinor said, stroking Merlin’s hair surprisingly gently. 

Merlin’s mouth slowly opened and Balinor guided his cock into his son’s mouth, excited to feel that amazing heat surrounding him. 

Merlin could feel the blunt flesh of his father’s penis entering his mouth. The taste was bitter and stale. He hated this part. When his father would rub the tip of his member across Merlin’s tongue, the taste of pre-cum filling his mouth. 

Gradually getting more and more worked up with the wetness of his son’s mouth, Balinor started thrusting into his son’s throat, causing Merlin to gag. This made it worse for him as it drove Balinor further to the edge. 

“You deserve this, your nothing but a thing that needs to be controlled.” Panted Balinor as he continued to damage Merlin’s already abused throat. 

“You need this, you want this, slut,” Balinor continued to taunt his son through his torture.

Merlin continued to gag on the member in his mouth, using his tongue to try and end his pain quickly. He learned early on that this was the best way to get his father to finish sooner.

Rubbing his tongue on the underside of his father stiff cock, Merlin struggled to breathe through his nose. 

“That’s it whore, suck it bitch.” Balinor snorted, nearing the edge of bliss. 

Thrusting faster into that wet heat, Balinor stiffened, and shot his load inside his son’s mouth, stating there as he rode out his orgasm and watching chock on the cock in his mouth. 

When the penis pulsed in his mouth, Merlin continued to struggle to breathe the cock continuing to block his airways.

“Swallow it all, slut. If a single drop leaves your mouth you will regret it.” Balinor stated threateningly, enjoying the color his son’s face was turning from a lack of oxygen.

Slowly dragging his cock from Merlin’s mouth, Balinor smirked as he watched him struggle to swallow and gulp air in at the same time. 

As Merlin’s breathing evened out and he started to stand, he felt Balinor grip his shoulder.

“Ah, Ah, Ah, don’t think I’m through with you yet,” Balinor said, leering at his son of his knees.

Merlin continued to stare disbelievingly at is father as he was spun around and forced to lower his chest to the floor, ass in the air.

“Stay,” his father commanded.

 

Merlin felt his body stiffen as he was forced to remain in an uncomfortable position.

“I-I-I don’t … under-stand-d-d,” Merlin stammered as his father walked toward his desk, retrieving a tube out of one of his draws and strolling back towards the trapped on the floor.

“You deserve far worse than that for your punishment, boy. You made decisions without my permission. For that, a more severe punishment is needed,” Balinor said maliciously.

Merlin stated to shake, not understanding what he had done wrong. Why did he deserve worse that what had already been done to him? How much more could you take? 

A single tear rolled down his check and dripped on to the carpet beneath him. 

“That’s it; cry your tears of shame. You know you deserve it,” Balinor said as he knelt down behind his son and trailed his hand down Merlin’s back. 

When he reached Merlin’s waistband, he yanked Merlins trousers down to his knees and gripped one round cheek of his arse, giving it a hard squeeze.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard your gonna feel it forever, always know you have been claimed,” Balinor whispered as he squirted a thick clear substance on his fingers and roughly shoving his way between Merlin’s cheeks, rubbing his son’s hole.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, more tears dripping off his chin as his was roughly fingered by his father.

Balinor pushed his index finger inside his son, jabbing it in and out, listening to the body winze and gasp beneath him.

He felt stuffed and stretch, disliking the feeling of the digit invading his arse. Merlin didn’t want to know what was waiting for him after this but he hoped it couldn’t get any worse.

Balinor added another finger then another gradually opening his son roughly until Merlin was gasping and jerking beneath him trying to escape the pain without moving from his forced position.

Merlin had never felt anything like this. It was horrid and just wanted it over.

When Balinor was satisfied with the stretch of the arse under him, he pulled out his fingers, squelching sound passing through the room. Unzipping his trousers and just pulling out his cock, stroking it in pleasure.

Merlin suddenly felt a blunt pressure against his entrance, much larger than the fingers. He started struggle even though he understood he couldn’t escape his punishment, but his fear blanking his mind.

“Stay still, bitch,” Balinor snarled in his sons ear, leaning over his back.

Then pain. It was like nothing Merlin had ever felt. White hot pain emanating from his lower back spreading through his body like wild fire. He felt like he was being split in two. Screaming long and laud, Merlin continued to writhe.

“H-hurts,” Merlin sobbed, hiding his face in the carpet below him.

“It’s supposed to, slut. It’s your punishment,” Balinor sneered, thrusting harder into his son’s arse. Slapping one of his cheeks hard, Balinor watched Merlin continue to shudder under him, feeling him tighten around him.

Balinor grabbed his son’s neck pushing Merlin’s face further down, forcing his shoulders to the floor and his arse higher in to the air.  
Merlin sobbed harder, feeling something wet run down his thighs, knowing in his rational mind that it must be blood. The pain was getting worse and his father was thrusting faster and grunting in his ear.

The constant series of horrid language being whispered into his ear and his mind. 

“Slut. Whore. Good for nothing else, only this. Bitch, Mine.” Balinor sneered, forcing himself further inside his son.

“You deserve this. I control you. You’re mine.” Balinor grunted. 

“Mine, Mine, Mine.” Balinor chanted, thrusting faster and final releasing inside his son with a final roar of, “MINE!”

Merlin collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in pain. A Panting Balinor’s breathe brushing against Merlin’s neck.

Slapping Merlin’s arse cheek one more time, Balinor pulled out, allowing Merlin to drop to the floor.

Balinor tucked his penis back inside his trousers and zipped himself up, straightening his clothes. He looked down at his son, leering with a malicious smile on his lips, enjoying the sight. His son was sprawled across the floor, arse still in the air, a mixture of blood and his cum dripping down his thighs. Merlin was the image of fucked out and was thoroughly claimed by Balinor. 

“This is what you get when you disobey me. Nothing should be done without my permission,” Balinor stated calmly as if he hadn't just raped his son.

He walked round to his son’s face and crouched down in front of him. 

Leaning forward, Balinor whispered in his son’s ear, breathe brushing his lobe. “You deserve this.”

Standing slowly, Balinor once again straightened his clothes and strolled out if his study, leaving behind a violated body and broken mind. Beautiful blue eyes, dulled from pain with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Looking into the golden dish, water shining, a wicked smirk grew on the beautiful face. Her plan was progressing perfectly.

Soon, the boy would be broken permanently and there would be nothing left to stop her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Love it or Hate It? Please review

TinyDragonRoar!!!!


	6. His Betrayal, Her Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! I know I’ve neglected you all ‘she said shaking under the covers’ 
> 
> 6 months ago I had a motorcycle accident, I broke my arm and hand, as well as hand some nerve damage. It’s taken awhile but everything is better and here is my update.
> 
> I’m so happy that I’ve finally got this chapter out. I’ve been thinking on it for a while and finally got my mojo back. This chapter is hopefully okay and I would love for you guys to let me know what you think. 
> 
> I need reviews. I live off them and will die and wither away if you don’t review, review, review. 
> 
> Please Feed The Dragon.
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!!

Blue eyes blinked open, staring around the study in confusion. What happened? What was he doing on the floor? As he shifted slightly, he cried out, pain shooting up his spine from his backside.

Merlin didn’t understand, why did it hurt? It all came back to him in series of painful flashbacks. Being pinned to floor, unable to move from the spell, forced to feel the pain his father was dishing out to him. Hearing all the terrible filth, spilling out of his father’s mouth, feeling the deserved punishment. Having his father’s enormous manhood forced inside him and left to bleed on the floor.

It was horrible and he didn’t understand why his father hated him so much that he would hurt him.

Standing up slowly, Merlin started to limp out the dark study and down the hall towards his sanctuary.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Walking through the forest, Balinor needed to know who had summoned him. Why did he need to be here? What was this about? As he walked, Balinor thought many things about this person.

He followed the instructions left for him this morning.

_ Flashback _

_Arriving back in the study, thinking about his son. What a fantastic night it had been treating that brat a lesson. How tight he had been, it almost didn’t fit. He couldn’t wait to do it again. He was sure that Merlin would screw up again, he always did._

_Stilling down at his desk, he noticed a strange parcel, moving it towards him and pulling open the string. Inside a piece of paper fluttered out and a glowing clear orb. Grabbing hold off the paper, the orb glowed bright and a voice sounded from inside._

_“Balinor,” this strange voice said. There was no particular gender to it, nothing identifying it to anyone, to anyone human._

_“It’s time we meet,” came from the orb again. “We have important matter to discuss, regarding your son,” the voice whispered towards Balinor._

_Suddenly the orb continued to glow brighter and brighter until its light filled the room and the cut off leaving him, worried and curious._

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Heading towards the pond in the middle of the woods next to Ealdor, Balinor wondered where this mysterious person was. Then came a voice form within the pond. Wandering closer, the voice sounded again from within the clear water.

“Balinor,” the voice whispered. Looking into the water, a figure shined on the surface.

“You have finally arrive.” The voice said.

“Yes, I’m here. What do you want with me and my son,” Balinor said sternly.

“Straight to business then,” the voice said, sounding exasperated. “You just control your son. He is powerful and needs stern guidance.

“I do NOT need some strange person telling me how to raise my son. I know he is powerful. He’s mine and no else, especially not YOU will tell me otherwise,” Balinor said angrily.

“I know of your Methods, and I know you Think you can control him, but you can’t. It is merely the spell and not your Special guidance. He need control and special training to strengthen his magic. You lack the knowledge of Emrys,” The voice sounded frustrated.

“What do you know about Emrys,” Balinor said sounding worried. How did this person know so much?

“I know a great many things, and one thing is for certain, his destiny won’t be completed and that you can count on.” The voice stated firmly. It was finally getting through to this man. “You need to send him to Camelot!”

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Staring out the window, thinking about his first time and how it had continued, Merlin couldn’t help but wince at the pain shooting up his spine. He was fourteen now and life hadn’t gotten any better since his first time all them years ago.

It continued at least three times a week, every time he did something wrong, always mouthing off. It always got him in trouble and he just couldn’t help it. He just didn’t agree with everything his father said and everything just came flying out.

“ _Merlin,_ ” Came a dark voice from behind him.

Spinning around Merlin stared into the dark eyes of the very man who had cause him so much pain.

“Hello, father,” Merlin whispered shyly.

“We need to have a conversation, follow me,” swiftly turning around and walk towards the dreaded study.

Suddenly shaking, Merlin gulped nervously and followed his father down the long hallway.

Entering the study behind his father, Merlin knelt down on the floor.

“Get up, boy,” Balinor snapped.

Confused, Merlin stood up and shifted nervously from foot to foot in the middle of the dark study.

Glancing up from behind his desk, Balinor looked toward Merlin. “Sit down, Merlin,” gesturing towards the chair opposite him.

Walking stiffly towards the desk and taking a seat on the very edge of the chair, Merlin suddenly found the floorboards very interesting. What the heck was going? Balinor never let him sit on the chair, always demanding he kneel on the floor. What was different about today?

“Merlin, look at me,” Balinor said, sternly.

Feeling the magic run through him, Merlin looked up.

“We need to talk about your education, I’m-” Balinor started.

“What wrong with my education,” Merlin snapped.

“Watch your tone with me,” Balinor snapped back, angrily. “You’re not getting a proper magical education at that school and you need to learn better control. I saw those cracked windows, and don’t forget the numerous weather problems you’re little outbursts have caused,” Balinor continued.

“What outbursts!” Merlin snapped, magic causing a slight breeze to whip some of the papers off the table.

Whipping up from his seat, backhanding Merlin causing him to fall from the chair, crashing to the floor.

“I said, Watch. Your. Tone.” Balinor seethed, kicking Merlin in the stomach for every word.

Curling into a ball, Merlin looked up at his father, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Crouching down, Balinor grabbed Merlin chin and turned his face towards him, looking into Merlin’s shimmering blue eyes.

“You will be going to another school. You will gain control of your erratic magic, you worthless, little bitch.” Balinor snapped.

Glancing up at his father, Merlin couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Sneering down at Merlin, Balinor delivered one final kick to his son’s stomach.

“That is my final word on the subject, say goodbye to your … friend, tomorrow is your last day at Ealdor. After that, you will be heading to Camelot.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

“Time to get up Merlin,” came the voice, accompanied by banging on the other side of his bedroom door.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and squinted as light hit his face. Looking towards his small window, Merlin could see it was time for his last day at school. He didn’t want go and leave. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Will and he most certainly didn’t want to go to Camelot.

He was still in shock about it all and still couldn’t believe it.

“Get up, Merlin,” Alice shouted from behind the door.

The magic jolted through Merlin body and he was suddenly standing up. Feeling even more depressed, Merlin got dressed and headed down stairs to go to school.

Sadly, he couldn’t change anything.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

“I’m leaving.”

These two short words were devastating for Will. He couldn’t believe that after a few short years, his best friend was leaving. It was horrible feeling and didn’t want him to go. It must be joke, Merlin shouldn’t joke about things like that.

“What do you mean you’re leaving, that’s not a funny joke Merlin,” Will stated firmly.

Looking sheepish, Merlin didn’t wanted to say anymore. Didn’t want to leave and most definitely didn’t want to leave Will.

“It not a joke Will. I really am leaving,” Merlin said sadly, looking at the floor.

“You can’t be serious, why?” Will said urgently. He couldn’t believe it was true. He was going to lose his best friend.

“My father is sending me away, to … study” Merlin said, dubiously.

“Study? But you study just fine here?” Will exclaimed. Then the answer dawned on his face. “Is this for your magic,” he whispered.

“Yeah, he said I need to learn to be s-strong and powerful. I need to stop being a p-p-p-pussy,” Merlin stuttered, smiling shyly at Will. 

“He said that to you!?” Will said, shocked. “You know that’s not true, you’re the most beautiful, wonderful, caring person I’ve ever met, and don’t ever think otherwise,” he said, feeling the words come from deep in his mind. He knew in his heart that he meant every word. He thought Merlin was kind funny and absolutely gorgeous. He couldn’t understand why his dad was so cruel to the sweet boy. He didn’t understand why anyone could. Merlin was positively amazing.

Merlin stared back at Will, wondering why he thought such thing about plain boring old him. He was dull and weak and not worth anyone’s time or feelings. Looking into Will’s eyes, seeing that he truly believed these things, but why? Nothing was all that special about him.

Staring into Merlin’s beautiful blue eyes, he was suddenly overcome by feelings of love, he cared so much for this boy and didn’t want him to leave.

“Kiss Me, Merlin,” Whispered Will.

Merlin felt the compulsion run through him, forcing him to lean forward and press his lips to Will’s. He didn’t want to. It felt like he was with him father again, making him do these humiliating acts to please him. It was horrible and felt the betrayal of the friendship he thought he had shared with Will.

Will thought Merlin’s lips were so soft and plush. He loved the feel of them pressed again his and couldn’t wait for more. He started to open his mouth to stroke his tongue against those beautiful lips. His tongue made its way into the moist cavern, tasting the sweet nectar within. Merlin was beautiful, sweet and kind. He couldn’t wait to have more of him.

Getting excited, Will bit sharply on Merlin’s bottom lip, causing the spell the break and Merlin to jerk back in pain and surprise.

Looking back at Will, with hurt and betrayal shining in his eyes. He couldn’t understand why his friend wanted to hurt him so? Was he really what his father said he was? Worthless?

“Merlin, I’m-” Will started unable to look at Merlin and see how he had upset him. Too see those beautiful jewels shine with tears.

Merlin lifted his hand to him lips, feeling blood start to well t the surface. He just couldn’t believe it. Turning around Merlin sprinted off towards home, leaving a guilty, heartbroken Will Behind.

This was the last time they would see each other for a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s this weeks’ update, next time we will introduced Arthur!!!  
> Love it or hate it? Please review!!!
> 
> TinyDragonRoar =^.^=


	7. His Fun, Her Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, im back!!! I got this chapter out as quickly as possible. Guilt does strange things to a persons head. I suddenly had loads of ideas for this story and had to get them out. 
> 
> Please review my new chapter, I live off them and will die and wither away if you don’t review, review, review. Please Feed The Dragon.
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!!

Arthur had it pretty easy.

Yes, he didn’t have a mother, but he was prince and could have anything he wanted. His father felt guilty for not spending enough time with his son. He was the king, busy and dealing with the heartbreak of his wife leaving him. Magic may have pushed her away but it wasn’t the cause. Magic wasn’t banned in the land, but sorcerers we’re often feared and it wasn’t a widely celebrated skill. The court sorcerer, Nimueh was the most feared of all and served under Uther himself.

Uther gave his son everything could ever want or ever asked for. From the wooden sword he saw being help by one lord’s son in court when he was five to the beautiful stallion owned by a knight in a neighbouring kingdom when he was thirteen.

Whenever he wanted something he got it, no questions asked. He was quite spoiled actually. But it was expected of him, he was a prince. From the age of three, his father had very strong expectations of him, to be strong, to not cry, to show pride and to have everything. These are very high for such a little boy.

As he grew up, he became all these things, as well as rude and arrogant and just plain cruel. Now at the age of twenty, after years of being taught he could have anything he wanted, he knew he could. He took everything from anyone and it didn’t matter to him. He looked down on anyone who wasn’t noble because they didn’t matter. They just gave him what he wanted.

This was Arthur’s opinion everyday up until the moment he met a strange beautiful boy called Merlin.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Running up the stairs, Merlin ran towards his room, tears pouring down his cheeks. How could Will do this to him? His very best friend? He didn’t understand why everyone was so cruel to him what had he done to deserve this life?

Collapsing on the bed, Merlin sobbed into his pillow, finally letting out everything he had bottled up.

“Merlin, are you-” Alice said, walking into Merlin’s room. Stopping at the sight of Merlin, what had happened? Alice wondered.

Walking over to the bed, Merlin perched on the edge of the bed, next to Merlin. She started to stroke his hair soothingly, not saying anything.

Merlin, noticing the soft fingers running through his hair started to relax and the tears dried up. He sniffled, sitting up and facing Alice.

“I’m sorry, Alice. I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Merlin sniffled, looking down at his lap.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, little dragon, absolutely nothing,” Alice said reassuringly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong sweet,” Alice asked.

“It’s nothing, I just- I had- Will-” Merlin stuttered, not knowing how to word what had happened with his best friend.

“Did you and Will have a fight? It was because you’re leaving, wasn’t it?” Alice thought out loud. “Don’t be upset about that, you’ll see him again. This is not the end for you two.”

Merlin looked into Alice’s eyes, he could see the love and comfort that resided there. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell her and break her caring heart and be more of a burden to her than he already was.

“Yeah, I know me going to school isn’t going to change anything. Me and Will,-” Merlin stopped, still feeling the sting, “We will always be best friends,” Merlin finished, not believing his own words but hoping Alice did.

Smiling at Merlin, Alice stood up, ruffling Merlin hair. “That’s it little dragon, everything will be fine,” walking away from the bed towards the luggage that had been packed the previous night.

“Have you got everything you need, daring,” Alice asked, looking to Merlin with a questioning look.

“Yes, Alice. Everything is packed and ready to leave this horrible place,” Merlin replied, glaring at the suitcase.

“Yes, Merlin. You can now get out of here and live that fantastic life you were met to live,” Alice said, placing her hands on Merlin’s shoulders, lifting up his chin and looking directly into his shining eyes. “You’re going to live, Merlin.”

“Yes, I am Alice. Thank you,” Merlin said staring into Alice’s hazel eyes. He knew he’s d made the right decision not telling her about Will. He wanted to see her happy in his last moments here.

“Well, it’s time to go then Merlin,” Alice said, breaking the moment.

“Yeah, it is,” Merlin said, standing up. “Alice, you’re the best person in the world and I’m going to miss you so much. You’ve been a parent and a friend, I don’t know how I would have gotten through this horror show without you.” Merlin said.

Alice continued to stare at Merlin, feeling the love rise in her heart for this beautiful boy. “I love you, Alice. Your mother I never had,” Merlin said.

“Oh, little dragon. My life has been lifted since you were born. You’re the son me and Gaius always wanted and I wouldn’t have it any other way, you’re the light of my life and I love you more than anything,” Alice whispered, meaning every word.

Tears fell down both of their eyes and for the first time they we’re tears of happiness not pain or fear.

“But it’s time to say goodbye now, you have to move on from this awful place and find happiness. You will always be my son, you are stronger than any spell,” Alice stated, saying her final goodbye to her precious little dragon.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Stepping up to the front door, Merlin looked around the house that he had suffered in for fifteen years. He was glad he was leaving, but sad and scared at the same time. He may have suffered in this horror house, but at least here he knew what was happening, but out there was a strange place.

Balinor walked towards his son, staring down at him. “Merlin, you will follow the rules when you get to the school. You will do as you’re told and follow all instructions given,” Balinor stated.

“Like I have a choice,” Merlin whispered, loud enough for Balinor to hear.

Getting angry, Balinor stepped closer to his son, towering over him angrily. “And none of this back talk, you will be obedient. I command it, son” Balinor stated aggressively.

Feeling a jolt of magic run through his body, Merlin knew he would obey the command to be obedient. And he would. He couldn’t help it.

Leaning in close, Balinor brought his mouth towards Merlin’s ear, “I’m gonna miss that gorgeous little body of yours, pounding into that wonderfully tight hole, using that lush mouth that’s just made for sucking. You’re perfect for fucking and just remember, it’s all mine. Just for me,” Balinor whispered, breathing into Merlin’s ear.

Shuddering, Merlin took a deep breath and nodded at his father. No matter how far he went, he would never escape.

Straightening up, Balinor said “Leave now and all your stuff will be sent behind you. It should arrive at the same time.”

Looking towards the kitchen, Alice caught a glimpse of Alice, who smiled at him, love shining out of her eyes.

Glancing back toward his father, who had a stern expression her face, Merlin turned around, picking up his pack off the floor and flinging it over his shoulder.

Merlin walked out the door and didn’t look back.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Laughter rang out of the forest just outside of Camelot. Within the trees, several young men are laughing, surrounding a turning wheel and strapped to that wheel is another young man. This man had dark brown hair roughly chopped at his shoulders, quite muscular with strong arms and legs. He was wearing patchy leather breeches, brown boots up to the knees and no shirt.

The other group of men were stood a few feet away from the wheel, laughing and pointing. This group was wearing brown leather beeches, chainmail and other armour, with long red capes draped over tree trucks near them. Each man had a sword strapped to their hips and carried daggers in their hands.

The obvious leader was a tall handsome young man with golden hair cropped short, that shone in the afternoon light. He had a strong jaw and stunning greeny blue eyes that looked like the ocean he had a smirk on his face as he laughed with the group

This group were playing a game. Which was to throw knives and daggers at the bound man as the wheel span.

This was a cruel game.

~~~~~<>~~~~~

“Come on boys, maybe this time I’ll hit a limb,” a cruel laugh sounds from the glade in the forest near Camelot. The leader of the group shouted as he threw another dagger at the spinning wheel.

“Maybe this will teach you a lesson,” He shouted, as he flung the dagger.

As it hit the wheel next to the guy’s head, laughter came from the group. A cruel look appeared on the leaders face. “Arthur, look at his face. He seems like he might piss himself.” Came from one of the other guys in the group. The blonde, looking back at Ewan, nodded and turned back towards the man on the wheel.

A voice sounding from behind the group, “I think that’s enough,” said the voice.

Spinning around, Arthur stared to glare at the figure in the shadows of the trees. “And who do you think you are? Come out of the shadows, coward!”

As the figure stepped into the light, Arthur and the group were stunned into silence by the beautiful creature before them. The most stunning emerald orbs glared in their direction, from a pale face with high cheekbones and angular features. The lithe figure was tall with flawless, porcelain skin and the best ears they had ever seen.

Snapping out of it, Arthur started to glare at the young boy. He may be beautiful but he was a commoner and Arthur would be treated with respect.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend,” the boy snapped at Arthur, glaring with those brilliant orbs.

“And who are you?” Arthur snapped.

“I’m Merlin, and you are?” the boy asked, still glaring at Arthur.

“So we don’t know each other, and yet you still call me friend,” Arthur snapped, not understanding this boy. The disrespect that shone out of this boy was as stunning as this boy.

“My mistake, I would never be friends with such an arse,” Merlin said, rudely.

“Do you know who I am?” Arthur said, shocked by this boy, this Merlin, not know who he was.

“No, but I did ask you name, which you rudely ignored I might add,” Merlin said, gradually feeling more annoyed by the minute as this rude arse continued to talk to him.

“Tell me, Mer _lin_ \- do you know how to walk on your knees,” Arthur said, sneering cruelly

A dark shadow pasted over Merlin’s face, as he thought about past experiences on his knees.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Merlin threatened, with a dark expression on his face.

Smirking at the confidence of this young boy, Arthur couldn’t help but be amused by this. “Why, what are you going to do to me?” Arthur replied, laughing. The other men in the group with Arthur, finally getting out from under Merlin’s spell started to laugh at the boy’s confidence. They couldn’t believe that this boy thought he could threaten Arthur and get away with it.

“You have no idea, what I can do,” Merlin aid darkly, not liking where this conversation was heading.

“Go ahead, be my guest,” Arthur said, still smirking at the innocent boy in front of him.

Lunging forward, Merlin jumped into the air and went to kick Arthur in the stomach. He was quick and lethal, and if Arthur had been any slower, he would have been knocked of his feet. However, his training kicked in and he dodged the angry boy attacking him.

Merlin flipped over, landing on his feet the other side of where Arthur stood, he may have missed but he felt proud finally fighting back.

Whipping round, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulder, spinning him around so that they we’re back to chest. Bringing Merlin’s arms behind his back, Arthur held him still.

“You dare attack me,” Arthur threatened, leaning in close to Merlin’s ear. “I could have you flogged for that.” Arthur was angry. How dare this boy, this peasant, attack him? He was the prince and he would make sure the boy knew it. He would have respect.

“Who do you think you are, the king?” Merlin spat angrily. He felt horrible being pressed up close to another man. It was like his father all over again.

Smirking, Arthur was going to gain him respect, “No, I’m the prince,” Arthur sneered.

Shocked into silence, Merlin was stunned by this revelation. He couldn’t believe he was talking to the prince and how cruel he was to his subjects.

Standing up taller, Merlin felt bold. This so called prince didn’t deserve the respect of his title.

“I’m sorry, I knew you we’re an arse, I just didn’t realise you we’re a royal one,” Merlin said, smirking towards the men in front of him. They looked shocked at his statement and couldn’t believe he was so bold. It was amazing.

“Excuse me, I don’t know who you think you are, but I should put you in your place. I could take you apart with one blow.” Arthur sneered, feeling anger build at such a blatant show of disrespect from this boy. He couldn’t believe that after everything, this boy still thought he was above Arthur. He was going to teach this boy a lesson.

Merlin shuddered at the threat and hated the fact that he could feel this way. This fear. He hated and was not going to give in to it.

“And I could take you apart with less than that,” Merlin said plainly.

“Come on, then,” Arthur aid shoving the boy away. If the boy wanted a fight he would give him one.

Stumbling, Merlin turned around and faced Arthur, preparing to fight him

“I warn you, I have been training to kill since birth,” Arthur said, widening his stance. This wouldn’t take long and the boy would learn who was in charge.

“And how long have you been training to be a prat,” Merlin snapped back. He was prepared to fight and with magic. To prove that he wasn’t weak and couldn’t be pushed around.

Arthur smirked, “You can’t talk to me like that,” he said as he advanced on the lithe boy, pulling out his dagger.

Merlin smirked back, “I’m sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord,” Merlin gave a mocking little bow, feeling daring after his previous comments.

Then suddenly without warning, they were attacked.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it or hate it? Please review!!!
> 
> TinyDragonRoar =^.^=


	8. His Attack, His Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attacked and he shows what he is really made off. BAMF!Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader, we meet again. To everyone who thought I abandon this, BOOM!!!! new chapter. I'm so sorry I left you guys waiting and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and was worth the wait.
> 
> And please feed the dragon and review, reveiw, REVEIW!!!
> 
> TinyDragonRoar! =^.^=

Kanen loved money. It was what made the world go round. With it he could buy whores and mead and weapons. He loved all those things and more, but to buy these things he needed money. But he didn’t want to wait for it. He wanted it as quickly and as easily as possible. Best way to go about it was to steal and pillage. Plus it was the much more enjoyable than farming. Even in his head, the thought of was repulsive.

So here he was, surrounding what looked like some very rich noble, with a lot of gold. And if it was someone important he could ransom them for even more. As he crept forward, all these possibilities running through his head and what he was going to buy with all that gold. 

Once they were all in position around the rich fool’s camp, Kanen signalled the attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin whipped his head towards the battle cry, seeing bandits come from all corners of the forest. Merlin seeing this, grabbed one of the daggers form the board behind him  
and raising it towards the oncoming men.

Preparing the fight, several of the bandits strolled towards him.

“Look what we have here, gentlemen,” one of the men said. “A pretty little gi-rrrl,” he sneered.

Merlin started to back away feeling flashes of fear travel through him.

“Don’t let ‘em scare you, sweetheart,” the strange man on the wheel shouted. “Kick his butt,” he shouted again.

Feeling the jolt of control, Merlin spun around the bandit and kicked him across the ass with his left foot.

“Now, rabbit punch,” the man shouted again. So Merlin gave the guy two rapid punches with his left hand and then whacked him in the face with his right elbow, then spinning back around to face him. He couldn’t believe he did that. He didn’t even know what a rabbit punch was.

“Combo: Knee up,” Merlin’s knee came up and knocked the guy in the chin. 

“Front-step Kick,” he brings his foot back, rapidly jabbing the bandit in the stomach several times.

“Dragon-roundhouse Kick,” then spinning around, foot raised above his head, Merlin whacked the guy in the face. Then he crouched low and swung his leg under the bandit, knocking his feet from under him. Merlin landed in a split on the ground with his fists raised.

“That bitch is crazy,” that other bandits said. Then they took off the join the fight with the other knights, not wanting to face the crazy. 

Merlin was stunned. He couldn’t believe he did that. His gift actually helped him for once. He didn’t even know what most of those words he was told meant. 

Turning around, Merlin rushed toward the still spinning wheel and the man tied to it. Grabbing one of the daggers from it, he pulled it out and cut away the bonds. Forgetting that nothing was supporting the man attached to it without the bonds, he fell forward and slammed against the ground. 

Gasping, Merlin rushed forward to help the man up.

“Are you okay, Merlin asked, hoping he was.

“No, I am not okay,” the man said snappishly. “I think I broke something, or dislocated,” the strange man said, bending his head to the side, and cracking it.

“No, just a crick,” he said answering his own question.

Jumping up, the strange man glanced around looking towards the fighting still going on.

“Pass me the jug,” the man said, gesturing to the pot sat on top the pack that the knights had brought with them.

With a confused expression, Merlin gave it to him, smelling the mead inside.

The strange man then drank deeply from the jug, and suddenly whipped around and cracked the still half full jug across an attacking bandit’s head.

“What a waste,” the man said, looking crestfallen.

Facing Merlin again, he noticed for the first time how god-damn beautiful he was. He was stunning and looked like angel come to earth with the afternoon sun shining behind him. It was making his hair practically glow. 

“What do they call you then,” he asked, winking at Merlin confidently, leaning towards him. 

“Merlin” he answered, liking this man already.

“Gwaine,” he replied.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gwaine said, bowing over. Then spinning around and whacking the bandit behind him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Glancing towards the angel again, Gwaine saluted him, grabbed a dagger and charged forwards into the fray. 

Merlin stood there is shock. That Gwaine was honest and funny and he could sense they would be great friends.

Noticing the bandits were starting to thin, Merlin decided it was time to end this. Seeing a bandit raising his sword to stab the blonde prat. In the spur of the moment, Merlin sent a wave of magic towards the men attacking.

Suddenly, wind whipped the man off his feet and he was sent flying backwards into a tree behind him. 

Arthur heard the sound of a back cracking, he swung his sword at the man in front of him and disarmed the man. Turning around, Arthur saw a man slumped at the tree and saw 

Merlin standing there staring at him. No way that the kid had beaten that guy up. It just wasn’t possible. He was so small and petite looking. The bandit would have him on his back in two seconds flat.

Then a sword was pressed against his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin couldn't believe it and didn't notice that Arthur had been captured and then he was captured. Being dragged towards the leader with sword pressed again his throat. Merlin thought that this fight had taken a bad turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, boy,” a deep voice spoke from behind Arthur. 

Looking around for help, Arthur noticed that all of his fellow knights were either unconscious or held by a bandit in the same position as him. The boy had also been grabbed and was dragged towards him.

“I think it’s time you give us your money, and we’ll all be on our way,” the voice sounded again.

“I don’t think so,” Arthur said in an angry voice. “You can’t do this. You have no right,” he shouted.

“Tut, tut, tut, no need to get so angry. It might get you in trouble one day,” Kanen said, feeling he needed to threaten his way to getting the money. Used to this, he thought about the best way to do it. Usually he just kill them and take the money. But he had a feeling that there would be big consequences for that with these men. If that failed hewould normally just threaten to kill them, but these men, these lords didn’t look like they’d fall for that. 

Looking around the group, Kanen noticed one of them was a bit out of place. The boy was lovely. Oh yes, very lovely. With that pale skin and high cheekbones he looked like he’d be a fantastic fuck. And a great hostage. 

Kanen pushed Arthur away from him, only for him to be grabbed quickly by two other bandits and held still. Kanen walked towards Merlin, eyeing him hungrily. 

“How about we take our cut out of that lovely piece of ass over there. I bet he takes it like a good little bitch, moaning and screaming, just begging for a nice big cock,” Kanen said, stroking a hand down Merlin’s back and groping his ass.

Merlin felt an anger build up in him that he had never felt before. How dare this, this brute threaten him with the same horrid punishment that his father did. How dare he think 

that he could do that to him? As he was grabbed cruelly and roughly Merlin decided he couldn’t take it, he wouldn’t take it. Most certainly not from this murderous, filthy man and his disgusting crew.

The feeling grew until Merlin exploded with it. Lightning struck from the sky, hitting a nearby tree. It happened again and again getting closer to the bandit. 

Merlin looked towards the leader, eyes glowing with a golden light. Glaring Merlin spoke in a deep menacing voice.

“I suggest you leave before that blackened tree is you,” 

Most of the bandits took off running, until only Kanen was left.

“This isn’t over, you little runt. I’ll have a taste of that sweet ass. Mark my words,” he said menacingly. Another bolt of lightning hit just metres from him, so he turned around and took off running, leaving a stunned, silent group behind, staring at Merlin, as his eyes faded back into his shining blue.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	9. His Shock, His Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur couldn't believe how powerful this boy was. He was amazing and wanted to get to know him. Arthur wants to get close to Merlin, but Merlin keeps moving away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys long time not see, I hope you enjoy this chapter with even more Merlin and Arthur. Please continue to review. Would love to know what you guys think!!
> 
> Please read this chaper and please Feed the Dragon
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!! =^.^=

Arthur was in awe. This beautiful boy, this small, beautiful boy. Had such power, such strength. Arthur had never seen anything like it, and growing up in a magic based kingdom that was pretty rare. That boy was amazing.

He’d seen many things living in Camelot, the rightly dubbed city of magic. A young woman that could see into the future in her dreams, a boy that could understand dog language from the age of 3, an old man that could brew potions that can do many things from helping to cure illnesses to help girls make themselves more beautiful. But he had never seen anyone that could control the weather like that. Lightning was a force of nature that, until now on one had ever been able to control or manipulate. 

Arthur wanted to know everything about this boy, this Merlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing still, Merlin couldn’t believe he had done that. He was still in shock after what had happened with the bandits. He felt, felt Strong. Pride welled up inside him. He felt like he wouldn’t bend for anyone. He liked this feeling.

“That. Was. Awesome,” shouted a voice from behind him. 

Spinning around, Merlin looked towards the voice to see that raggedy man, Gwaine was staring at him in awe.

“You really showed that Kanen whose boss. And that would be you, Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed loudly. He just couldn’t believe his luck. He found a boy that was both beautiful and strong. He was amazed.

“It was nothing really. I just didn’t want him to hurt us, that was all,” Merlin stammered, not looking at any of the others. 

“Don’t be modest. You were fantastic and I think you should brag about that power.”  
Gwaine said again, wanting to complement the magical boy.

“No, I- I- , No. It was nothing.” Merlin continued to deny, wanting no credit for his attack. Yes it made him feel strong, but he didn’t want any more attention than necessary.

“Merlin, how did you? What was? What!?” Arthur stuttered, still in shock.

“It’s just a little magic. It’s not like its illegal of anything,” Merlin said defensively, starting to feel a bit got at by this Arthur. 

“I know that, I just wanna know how you did that. I’ve lived in Camelot all my life and  
I’ve never seen or heard of any one controlling lightning like that. It was amazing,”  
Arthur said, wanting to know this boy.

“I just can it’s something I’ve always been able to do and I’d rather just leave it at that if that’s alright with you, your hiiiighness,” Merlin stated mockingly. 

Arthur stood dumbfounded. No one ever spoke to him like that. He couldn’t believe it, but it was strangely nice to be treated like that. Like a normal human being. 

“But, where did you learn how to do that? Did your parents teach you? Did you go to a special school? Did you-” Arthur continued, stepping closer to Merlin.

“Enough,” Gwaine snapped, stepping closer to Merlin, as if to protect him from Arthur’s insistent questions.

“Arthur, I’ve never been taught. I just knew how to do magic from the day I was born. I used to float things over my crib. My nanny couldn’t stop me unless she-” Merlin started, he wasn’t going to give up any more secrets to thing small group of knights.

Thinking about the other knights, Merlin noticed that they were waking up, and wandering towards the small group. 

As soon as he noticed the growing numbers of men gathered around him, he drew into himself, hunching his shoulders and lowering his eyes. This many men made him feel trapped and he shrunk behind Gwaine, feeling like he was protected behind the large muscular man.

Arthur was amazed. This lovely boy was so strong, yet hidden in this soft, delicate body. He had never heard of any one being born with magic. You had to learn it. This boy was brilliant.

Then Arthur noticed Merlin shrinking in on himself and the other knight waking up. He could tell Merlin was getting frightened and couldn’t understand why. This boy was strong but he was scared of a few knights that he could easily beat. This didn’t make sense.

Arthur could also feel a protective feeling well up inside him. A need care for Merlin and never let anyone hurt him. He had never felt this feeling before and didn’t know what it meant. But he was starting to like the need and wanted to get closer to Merlin.

“Sire,” came a quiet voice from behind Arthur, breaking out of his thoughts. Arthur turned towards the voice, seeing that it was one of his knights looking at him with a questioning gaze.

Looking back towards Merlin, Arthur stared at him think about where to go next.

Stepping closer, Arthur walked right up to Merlin, stepping around Gwaine to stand practically chest to chest with him. Arthur could see he was shaking, feeling protectiveness well up inside him, Arthur reached forward and brought Merlin close to his body, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s fragile shoulders.

Feeling himself brought forward into a protective embrace, his head resting on Arthur shoulder. Merlin suddenly didn’t feel so afraid anymore. And for the first time, he felt like no one could hurt him. 

Pulling back, Merlin looked up and stared into Arthur’s beautiful baby blues, and didn’t want to leave the comfort of Arthur. He felt drawn in and it confused him.

“Where are you headed to then, Merlin?” Arthur said, still staring into Merlin’s gorgeous eyes. He felt mesmerised. 

“Camelot,” Merlin replied, doing the same as Arthur.

“Well, lucky for you have a handsome prince heading the exact same direction,” Arthur bragged, 

“And where am I going to find one of them. Have you got one hidden somewhere?”  
Merlin said, hiding a giggle. 

You cheeky little bitch,” Arthur said smirking, enjoying his joking with Merlin.

Suddenly, Merlin flinched away from him. Feeling stunned, Arthur could only watch as 

Merlin backing away from him with a look of absolute horror on his face. He didn’t know what he did wrong and wanting to fix it.

Merlin couldn’t believe it. One minute he was laughing and joking with Arthur then the next horrible flashbacks to him awful time with his father. 

“Always the slut, aren’t you Merlin,” his father said, as he was face fucking Merlin.

Merlin could feel the hard floor under his knees, the cock ramming into the back of his throat, the bruises forming on his head from his father’s too tight grip.

“Such a good Little BITCH!”

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Arthur asked, reaching out for the beautiful boy.

Coming back to himself, Merlin moved away from Arthur, not trusting him after his awful comment. He thought maybe Arthur was different from all the other bottom-feeding scam bags he usually has to deal with. He was starting to enjoy Arthur’s company but it turned out he was exactly the same and couldn’t be trusted. 

“Absolutely nothing, your highness,” Merlin said, with a stiff little bow.

Arthur frowned, not understanding what was happening with Merlin. He was suddenly acting distant and afraid. It was strange.

“So are you ready to travel?” Arthur asked. 

“Think it’s probably best if we travel separately,” Merlin said, stiffly, not feeling comfortable being so close to Arthur anymore.

“Why ever not. Not only is only smart because we’re heading in the same direction, but the woods from here to Camelot are crawling with bandits and dangerous animals. I only wanna protect you. 

“Well, I don’t need your protection. I can protect myself,” Merlin said, to show how serious he was Merlin looked towards the trees behind Arthur. Using his magic, he wordlessly whipped up the wind and knocked over half a dozen trees, whilst setting the  
trees opposite them on fire. 

Jumping back, Arthur looked back over towards Merlin, a confused expression on his face.

“Just let me help you,” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin, elbow and dragging him towards a horse.

“Get off me,” Merlin called, struggling against Arthur’s hold. He couldn’t believe this was happening again. 

It was then that Gwaine decided to take action. He’s seen enough from this brute of a  
knight and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He decided enough was enough and he was going to put an end to this. 

Walking over, Gwaine grabbed hold of Arthur’s hand, ripping it away from Merlin, then shoved Merlin behind him to protect him. 

Arthur saw the way Merlin was hiding behind the Gwaine fellow and didn’t like it. He also remember the eyes he was giving Merlin earlier. Arthur suddenly felt very possessive and didn’t want to let Merlin go. Especially not with this man. 

“I think that’s enough. He obviously doesn’t want to go with you.” Gwaine said, defending Merlin. 

Merlin cowered behind Gwaine, feeling a bit safer than before, hoping that Arthur didn’t make a fuss.

“You’ve obviously frightened him, so just leave.” Gwaine said, again trying to reason with the princess, hoping he would listen to him. He would fight if he had to but he didn’t want to frighten Merlin anymore.

He stared over Gwaine’s shoulder, looking at Merlin, who wouldn’t look him in the eyes. 

He could see that he was shaking, and once again felt protective but also felt possessive. 

Arthur sensed the knights gathering around him, ready to follow any command he gave. Glancing back at Merlin, Arthur decided not to push, wanting to stop Merlin’s fear.

Backing away, Arthur said, “Well, I can see you’ve got yourself a new protector there  
Merlin.”

“Let’s head off then gents. We have somewhere more important to be,” Arthur said, spinning around, storming back towards where the horses were still tethered. 

The rest of the knights followed and got ready to leave again. Merlin continued to hide behind Gwaine, whilst Gwaine remained still as a statue in front of him.

When Merlin dared to glance over Gwaine shoulder, he saw Arthur was ready to leave and staring back at him.

“I hope to see you soon, Merlin,” Arthur said, staring imploringly at him.

Still feeling nervous, Merlin whispered shyly back, “I hope so too.”

Finally breaking his gaze, Arthur guided his horse along the path, and the rest of the knights followed.

As they disappeared into the forest, Gwaine slowly turned around to look at Merlin. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, hoping it was true. The shaking had stopped and Merlin didn’t look like he was about to break out into tears.

“Yes, I feel much better,” Merlin said, glancing nervously up at Gwaine.

“Well then, best be off,” Gwaine said, turning around and grabbing both their packs, walked back towards Merlin.

“Where to?” Merlin asked, confused.

Handing Merlin’s pack to him, Gwaine grinned. 

Camelot!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	10. His Arrival, Their Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally reaches Camelot,Arthur meets Merlin again and Merlin once again meets a new danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I finally have another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry about the wait but uni is such an effort :P but with summer coming up I will hopefully be posting more regularly but no promises guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feed the dragon! 
> 
> TinyDragonRoar! =^.^=

She stared into the bowl, watching her prize walk away with that ruffian, moving towards Camelot. She couldn’t believe he was this powerful, even when capped. She was going to have to be careful when he entered Camelot, her home. 

And Arthur. She was going have to keep an eye on him. She saw the look in his eye when he saw her prize. It was a look of want. Of lust. Of something more? She didn’t need the boy stolen from her now. She knew his beauty shone as brightly as his magic and would continue to grow.

This could be used to her advantage. Her prize could draw anyone in with his innocent eyes, light voice and even more desirable body. He could make anyone do anything and he didn’t even realise it. Her plans had progressed. Magic wasn’t the only advantage to her prize or in herself. She would use him to make them pay. Severely. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin considered Gwaine. 

He looked to be a nice man, had a wicked sense of humour and wit so sharp it could cut glass. He was handsome and didn’t have that look in his eyes that Merlin saw so often in many men’s eyes when they looked at him.

However, he never stopped talking. Not that it was a bad thing. Merlin, when he got going, could talk your head off. Merlin just needed a break. He could feel a stabbing pain behind his eyes and the constant sound of Gwaine wasn’t helping.

“And then I jumped across the roof and down to the barn at the back, narrowly escaping his grubby fists. And let me tell you, the reward I got from his daughter was pretty good. The things she could do with her tongue let me tell you. That reminds me of this one time,” Gwaine started. 

“Gwaine, as much as I love your stories about innkeepers daughters and their amazing tongue skills, my head is killing me and I need a bit of quiet please” Merlin asked, rubbing his head.

“Okay Merlin, Do you want some water?” Gwaine asked, sounding concerned. He realised Merlin did look pale. 

Stopping Gwaine swung his pack off his back, pulling out a water skin, looking at Merlin again.

“Yeah, thanks Gwaine,” Merlin said, turning to Gwaine, when suddenly a wave of dizziness over took him and he fell towards the floor. At the last minute a pair of strong arms reached out and caught him as he fell into darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing Merlin heard was the sound of fire crackling, slowly opening his eyes Merlin felt the light pierce through his eyes making him squint.

Sitting up slightly Merlin looked around. He could see he was in a camp with his bedroll laid out under him. Glancing around Merlin couldn’t see Gwaine.

Then he heard the sound of leaves rustling, snapping his head to the side just in time to see Gwaine walk out from between the tree carrying two rabbits and a trap slung over his shoulder.

“Merlin, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Gwaine asked crouching down in front of Merlin dropping the rabbits next to him and raising his hand to Merlin’s head. He realised Merlin felt warm and was still slightly pale.

Standing up Gwaine walked over to his pack and passed Merlin his water skin.

“Not too bad,” Merlin replied. “What happened?”

“You fainted, Merlin. Have a drink,” Gwaine insisted, encouraging Merlin to drink. Gulping the water, Merlin realised they had moved. He didn’t know what happened or why he fainted but he wanted to find out.

“How did I get here? Did you- did you carry me?” Merlin asked cautiously.

Looking sheepish, Gwaine thought back on when Merlin had fell into his arms like a swooning maiden, that beautiful body pressed against him as he carried him to a camp. The way his skin glowed in the dying afternoon sun.

“Yes, Merlin. I carried you. I caught you mid-air heroically and carried you to this camp like a maiden. Lit a manly fire and hunted us down some monstrous beasts for the little woman to cook,” Gwaine joked, smirking at Merlins face.

Unable to control it Merlin burst out laughing. 

“Gwaine, you’re a riot, you know that,” Merlin continued to giggle. He was glad he had Gwaine to travel with.

“Well, what you gonna do,” Gwaine said shrugging, a smirk playing on his lips. “Now Merlin get cooking,” he demanded, continuing to smirk.

“I don’t really know how but I could give it a shot,” Merlin replied, still giggling. Standing up Merlin started to gather the rabbits, preparing to skin them.

“I was only kidding Merlin. If you don’t know how to cook then I can just do it. You’re not actually the little woman you know,” Gwaine said, going to take the rabbits out of Merlin’s hands.

“I can skin rabbits you know,” Merlin replied, dodging Gwaine’s grabbing hands. 

“Well okay then, I’ll just leave you to it,” Gwaine said, standing up and walking over to his own matt and lying down, closing his eyes.

Merlin continued to shuffle around preparing a stew with the veg and rabbits that he had with him. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right or if it would taste good but he’d do his best.

Within the hour, Merlin and Gwaine were sat around the fire, the last of the light travelling through the trees as they started to eat Merlin’s dubious stew.

Taking a first mouthful, Gwaine was surprised by the taste. It wasn’t that bad considering Merlin had never cooked before. 

“It’s not bad, Merlin. For your first try anyway,” Gwaine said, gulping down a few more mouthfuls. “It could have been way worse, could still be raw,” Gwaine said again, trying to contain his laughter.

“Yeah, but it could be way better. I mean it sort of looks like someone threw up in the pot," Merlin said, frowning at his bowl.

“Nice way to start a meal, Merlin,” Gwaine replied, laughing at the thought. 

The rest of the meal was done in a comfortable silence. Just the sound chewing and the rustle of the trees. 

After the meal, Merlin and Gwaine settled down for the night. Both lying on their backs in their blankets. 

“What do you think is going to happen tomorrow,” Merlin asked quietly.

“What do you mean, Merlin,” Gwaine asked, continuing to stare at the sky. 

“Well, I’m going to a new place, with new people and I’m a little scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen with this new school and my magic can be a little... uncontrollable,” Merlin said quietly, opening up to Gwaine, feeling comfortable talking to him. “And Arthur will be there. He confused me,” Merlin confessed.

“Merlin, you have absolutely nothing to worry about in Camelot. It’s a bit more magic-friendly than many places. Maybe not as much as it used to be, but still you have nothing to worry about,” Gwaine answered. “And as for Arthur, you don’t have to see him. Camelot is a big place and it would be easy to avoid him if you wanted to. You don’t need to have anything to do with that jerk if you don’t want to,” Gwaine continued.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just frightened,” Merlin whispered.

“You have absolutely nothing to be frightened about. You’re gonna be perfect,” Gwaine replied, with a warm feeling expanding in his chest.

“Thanks Gwaine,” Merlin said. “Good night.”

“Good night, love,” Gwaine answered, smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gwaine awoke to bright lights shining in his eyes. He gradually woke up the sound of tree rustling and birds’ twerping loudly. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning. Sitting up on his elbows, Gwaine looked toward the opposite side of the dead fire. Merlin was still fast asleep, the early morning sun illuminating his porcelain skin. Gwaine was once again hit with how utterly beautiful Merlin actually was, even his large ears gave him an elfin quality, adding to his loveliness. 

Standing up Gwaine, walked up to Merlin, bending down to gently shake him awake. 

Jolting awake from the shake, Merlin lashed out with his fist, smacking the hand away quite roughly. 

Falling backwards, Gwaine was shocked by the aggression in Merlin. 

Sitting up Merlin looked over at Gwaine with shocked eyes, still feeling the pull of sleep. “I’m so sorry Gwaine, I didn’t realise it was you,” Merlin apologised.

“It’s okay Merlin. You do have one hell of a right hook though,” Gwaine said, rubbing his arm. “Well then let get up and get ready to go,” Gwaine said, ready to get started with the day.

Getting up Merlin started to pack away all of his gear, and putting on his shoes and making sure the fire was completely out.

Once they were ready to go Merlin and Gwaine turned to face each other. 

“Ready?” Gwaine asked.

“Ready,” Merlin confirmed, following Gwaine into the woods and towards Camelot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally exiting the woods, Merlin and Gwaine walked towards the main gate of Camelot city. 

“So where do you wanna go first, Merlin? Is there anywhere in particular you need to go?” Gwaine asked, as they entered the bustling city centre. 

“First I need to find somewhere to stay tonight until I get settled,” Merlin said. “How do you feel about staying together whilst you’re in Camelot?” Merlin asked, not wanting to be alone on his first night in Camelot.

“Of course I will, Merlin.” Gwaine answered. “I would be honoured to escort such a beauty,” Gwaine replied, with a mock bow.

“Why thank you good sir,” Merlin joked back, with his own mock bow. Gwaine offered his arm like a proper gentleman and raise his eyebrows at Merlin. Looking Gwaine in the eyes, Merlin giggled, linked his arm with Gwaine’s and off they went in search of a place to stay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Entering one of the hotels within the centre of Camelot, called the rising sum. It was dim and loud inside the atrium which many quite drunk men and women all laughing and joking. Walking up to the main desk, Gwaine tried to get the rough looking gentleman behind the counter.

“Excuse me good sir, I can we get a room with two singles bed please,” Gwaine asked, trying to be heard over the noise in the room.

Turning around, this man was a tall man with a large gut, that Gwaine through was probably from too much beer and not enough exercise, and greying bearded with a receding hair line. The man glared at Gwaine for a few seconds then glanced behind Gwaine to see Merlin looking cautiously over Gwaine’s shoulder. His expression then changed from anger to lust very quickly.

“I can certainly get you a room sweetheart. In my bed,” he said, winking at Merlin. “Now be a good boy and come round here to sit on my lap,” continuing to demean Merlin from over the counter.

Merlin feeling a jolt go through him and started to move around Gwaine. 

“Merlin, stay behind me okay,” he said to Merlin as he saw him start to move. He didn’t know why but he felt that he had to keep Merlin save behind him.

Looking uncomfortable Merlin moved to hide behind Gwaine’s back again. Melin hated that no matter where he went he always got this kind of horrible behaviour from men and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I don’t think that’s really appropriate now do you,” Gwaine said, stepping more in front of Merlin, not liking what this man was saying to him. 

“I don’t think you really have any say in what this boy does or doesn’t do. Now come on boy, I’ve got a lovely surprise for you darling,” the man said, leaning forward to get closer to Merlin and seem more intimidating for Gwaine.

“Sir, I don’t really want to. Can you please get us a room?” Merlin asked quietly, looking up at the large man with big blue eyes. 

Shocked by the beauty of those eyes, the man simply had to listen to this lovely boy. 

“Now how could I say no to such a lovely request,” he said, smiling a crooked smile at Merlin. Turning around he reached to grab a key to a double single room.

“Here you go, beaut. It’s room twenty two. Just take the lift to the second floor and the second room on the left. Just sign you name here and head on up,” the man continued passing the clipboard onto Merlin along with a pen, whilst glaring at Gwaine.

Passing it back to the man, Merlin smiled at him, taking the key from him. 

“Thank you very much,” Merlin replied, glad to see a nice side to this man.

“You’re very welcome, lovely,” the man said. “And if you need anything else please don’t hesitate to ask. I’d be happy to help a fine beauty such as yourself.”

“I will, thanks again,” Merlin replied, smiling at the man, before turning around and walking towards to lift. Gwaine followed behind not quite knowing how such a horrid man could go from deep anger to super helpful. Merlin had a gift with his sweet face and innocent personality that can make even the coldest heart melt. 

Entering the bedroom, Merlin and Gwaine threw their bags on the beds and had a look around. Gwaine fell onto the bed, putting his arms behind his head.

“Okay, I’m bored already,” Gwaine signed from the bed. “And starved. Let’s go get some food,” Gwaine said, sitting up from the bed.

“Yeah, good idea,” Merlin replied. “I could also use some other things,” Merlin said, walking out the door with Gwaine.

Exiting the hotel after being ogled at by the man behind the counter again, Merlin and Gwaine walked through the busy streets of Camelot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally arriving back at the castle, Arthur was still thinking about the beautiful boy from the forest. He can’t wait to see him again and prove that he was a much better man than his first impression showed. He wanted to get to know Merlin better and spend more time around him. 

Walking through the town, Arthur could hear shouting and as he turned a corner all he could see was a huge crowd with many people as gather around. Arthur really wanted to know what was happening so he pushed his way through the crowd. 

He could see two men in the entire of the crowd obviously having a brawl and Arthur wasn’t going to stand for that. Not in his kingdom.

Storming into the crowd, Arthur was stopped in his tracks when he realised who was standing in between the two large men trying to stop the fight. Standing there in between two large muscular scar covered men was a small pale lithe boy trying to stop them from fighting. Arthur was shocked.

Continuing forwards pushing his way through the rest of the crowd, Arthur ran forwards pushing the two tall men away from each other, accidentally knocking Merlin down at the same time. 

“Okay boys, break it up. I will not be having this kind of behaviour,” Arthur snapped, getting the attention of the angry men and Merlin who was picking himself up off the floor. “Now, what is the problem?” Arthur asked, not understanding how this situation came to be.

“He tried to take the boy from me,” the blonde haired one of the two replied, grumpily defending himself. “I saw him first and was talking to him and this beast came over and tried to but in,” the man continued. “Then he grabbed him and I tried to defend him,” the man finished.

Merlin stood in off to the side, shifting uncomfortably, not knowing what to say about the situation.

The brunette jumped straight in, with a very angry look on his face. “That is not what happened. This Neanderthal was harassing this beaut here and I rushed over to help and this brute kept pushing this boy behind him. I just wanted to protect him and maybe get to know him better,” the man said, glaring at the blonde.

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. These two men had just seen Merlin in the street and decide they both wanted him and would fight each other to own him. Arthur was ashamed that these two citizens in his city. He was shocked that two people would act this way towards another human being let alone someone they liked.

“You are children. Squabbling over this boy like he’s your favourite toy. You should be ashamed of yourselves and I think you should apologise right now,” Arthur demanded, staring at the two men, waiting.

Both men looked shameful, like just realising they had acted out of turn towards Merlin horridly.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I acted crudely towards you and I apologise for the roughness of how I treated you. You deserve better and I’ll try to act that way in future,” the brunette said, looking extremely apologetic. 

The blonde continued to glare at the brunette but his eyes softened when he glanced back towards Merlin. Arthur knew then that both didn’t mean to get so worked up or hurt Merlin, but like many others took one look at Merlin and were blinded by his beauty. Arthur could relate, glancing back towards Merlin. 

“I’m also very sorry. I thought that this man was trying to hurt you and I wanted to protect you. I acted rashly and wasn’t thinking. You are beautiful and I wasn’t think straight. You deserve so much more and I want to do that for you,” he answered, waning Merlin to feel much better, to wipe the sad look from his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Merlin glanced between the two men. They had frightened him and he hadn’t wanted to be near them but after hearing how apologetic they are and the lovely compliments that they had paid him, he could forgive. He didn’t want anyone to be upset or hurt anyone’s feelings.

“I forgive you both. You didn’t mean to frighten or hurt me and you don’t deserve to be punished for wanting to protect me,” Merlin said.

Arthur was once again quite surprised. He knew Merlin was a nice person but he didn’t realise just how kind-hearted Merlin actually was. He forgave these two hulking brutes, even after they frightened, bullied and victimized him. Oh how perfect Merlin actually was. 

“Okay then now that that’s settled, I think you should all go about your business,” Arthur said, trying to distribute the crowd and the two men still hovering around Merlin. As Arthur scattered the crowd, he glanced back to see Merlin being handed two separate pieces of paper from the two men who insulted him. Both obviously apologetic yet still wanting a piece of Merlin.

As the men moved away, Arthur walked over to him.

“Well needing to be rescued once again, ay Merlin,” Arthur joked.

“No. I was doing just fine on my own, until you butted your big nose in,” Merlin argued back, bristling at the thought that he couldn’t look after himself.

“Yeah sure you were,” Arthur replied sarcastically. “Now just where is your rough bearded friend?” Asther asked, wondering why Merlin had been left alone.

“I don’t really think it’s any of your business but if you must know he saw some friends outside the casino and said he’d meet me back at the hotel,” Merlin replied, not wanting anything to do with Arthur right now. 

“Well he probably shouldn’t have left you alone considering you’re like a magnet for trouble. You attract it wherever you go,” Arthur said, trying to contain his laughter. 

“Yeah, well I can’t help it if people want to be around me,” Merlin said, getting more annoyed by Arthur attitude. “Quite frankly Arthur, you can be just as bad as the men harassing me before and I would much rather you left me alone.” Merlin answer angrily, spinning around and storming off back towards the hotel him and Gwaine were staying at. He was just passing a small park like area in the town when he heard a voice call him back.

“Now just you wait one minute Merr-lin,” Arthur demanded.

Merlin felt a jolt travel through him at the command, locking him in place.

“Come back here,” Arthur asked. Spinning around Merlin rolled his eyes walking back towards Arthur. Stopping in front of him, Merlin placed his hand on his hips, giving Arthur a look that said he better have had a good reason for calling him back and demanding his time.

“You’re the first beauty not to swoon at the sight of me,” Arthur commented quietly. Looking into Merlin’s eyes, Arthur could see them sparkle with mirth.

“Then maybe I’ve done you some good,” Merlin commented back, smirking at Arthurs expression, spinning around and walking away. He didn’t have time to deal with Arthur right now. He had to get back to Gwaine, hoping that he had finished his chat with his shady looking friends, form outside the casino. 

It took Arthur a few seconds to realise he was watch Merlin walk away from him. With a confused expression, Arthur stormed after Merlin.

“Look I have never stolen anyone land or livelihood, and you as a peasant have no right to me even if I did,” Arthur said haughtily, chasing after Merlin.

Spinning around in anger, Merlin stopped and stared at the prince. “So your pratliness, you have a new plan once you take the throne,” Merlin asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well..., I…, sort of,” Arthur stuttered, suddenly straightening his back, “I couldn’t reveal it to a subject,” Arthur replied snootily. “Not even one as lovely as you.”

Merlin scoffed, “That’s just what I thought, you’re all just the same,” Merlin snorted. “All you care about is swooning ladies and your next tournament,” Merlin replied, angrily, knowing what type of person this prince of was.

“Well, as much as I might enjoy such beautiful people falling at my feet, it kind of makes me uncomfortable.” Arthur confessed, then he smirked. “That’s why I find your obvious distain for me so refreshing,” Arthur continued.

“Obvious!” Merlin asked, faking shock. “And I was trying so hard to hide it,” Merlin said, pouting.

Arthur was so distracted by those pink, plump lips pointing towards him, that he didn’t realise that Merlin had spun around and stormed off.

Once again following after this beautiful boy, Arthur realised that he had never had to put this much effort into getting a lover. Most of the people he has ever wanted, just fell into his arms. All he had to do was fling them a charming smiling, a few compliments and they just fell into his bed. If he was honest with himself, it has gotten boring. He wanted some with some base, some substance and a bit of a challenge.

Merlin stormed back down the road towards his hotel, stopping suddenly in the middle of the road.

“Where is my shopping? Oh it’s back there,” Merlin said sarcastically, turning around.

Arthur, seeing this as a time to prove himself a gentleman, Arthur quickly interrupted Merlin. “You wait right there and I will get it,” he answered proudly, running back the way he came.

Rolling his eyes as he felt a jolt travel through his body locking him to the floor, Merlin crossed his arms over his chest huffing impatiently. A rumbling noise could be heard in the distance that went unnoticed by a preoccupied Merlin.

Merlin was still considering his pratty prince that had run off in search of his shopping. He didn’t understand him at all. One minute he was kind and thoughtful and the next he was rude and hurtful. It was like he didn’t know what to do or how to act. Like he was two different people. 

The rumbling noise was getting louder and was still lost in his own head.

Arthur was an enigma.

Arthur was a mystery.

Arthur was handsome

And Merlin was getting of track.

He needed to get off this track. 

Suddenly noticing a rumbling sound, Merlin looked over his shoulder to see a large group of large black cars led by a tall greying man. And they didn’t seem to be slowing down.

Merlin began to panic trying to move his feet and get out of the way. He tugged and pulled but he couldn’t disobey an order. He panicked even more and began to shout.

“Arthur, Prince Arthur!” he called, a note of utter fright in his voice as the cars got closer. It seemed they had noticed him but were refusing to top. The man in front had a dark look in his eyes. A look that spoke of cruelty and superiority. He saw Merlin and his fright but didn’t seem to care.

Merlin continued to call Arthurs name, hoping the pompous idiot could hear him.

“ARTHUR!!” Merlin screamed, panic and terror taking over his entire body and the cars were but feet away from him.

When suddenly strong arms circled his waist, dragging him out of the way just in time, knocking him to the ground. 

Merlin hit the ground and a hard body landed on top of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur couldn’t quite find the shopping. He knew Merlin had put it down somewhere around here. That idiot!

But oh of course it was all his fault and Arthur could do nothing right. But then again that boy, Oh that boy was beautiful.

Arthur would do anything for a chance to impress him. Even if that meant demeaning himself but rummaging through the woods looking for a few loafs of bread.

“Prince Arthur,” was a muffled shout. Arthur looked up from where he had his head in a hedgerow.

“Arthur!” was heard again, panic laced into the voice. Merlin’s voice.

Jumping to his feet, not caring that twigs were still lodged in his hair, and taking off back towards Merlin. He sounded in trouble and Arthur wasn’t going to let him down.

Leaping over the wall, near the road Arthur speed up when he saw Merlin about to be crushed.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin shouted, Arthur heart twisting at the pure terror in his voice.

Knowing that he was risking his life but not caring one bit, Arthur leaped out in front of the cars. Wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist, Arthur dragged him out of the way, landing in a large heap by the side of the road.

On top of Merlin, Arthur could feel every inch of Merlin’s lovely body pressed again him. Staring down at him, Arthur looked into the boys confused ocean eyes. 

With the adrenaline pumping through his body, Arthur could feel a semi hardness in his trousers. All he wanted to do was rip all of the boy clothes off and ravage him right here. 

Suddenly realising that Merlin has just stood there staring as the cars as they came towards him, Arthur felt anger replace his lust.

“Are you crazy, Merlin?! Why didn’t you move?” Arthur shouted angrily, not understanding Merlin’s sudden fascination with being hit by a car travelling at 80 miles an hour. 

Merlin just continued to stare up at Arthur, not yet back to himself.

“I would have,” Merlin stuttered. “Were it not for your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground,” Merlin continued, pushing Arthur off him and to the side. He felt uncomfortable. He knew what Arthur had been feeling just before he started shouting. It made him want to shy away from him. “That’s the second time today you realise,” Merlin said, wanting to move away from the subject.

Sitting up, Arthur scoffed.

“Well, I’ll try to be more considerate next time I’m saving you,” Arthur replied haughtily, feeling let by down the lack of recognition from merlin for him saving his life. Most people would have jump him by now. 

“Next time?” Merlin scoffed back. “What makes you think we’ll see each other again?” Merlin said, looking back at Arthur.

Arthur was shocked. Of course they would see each other again. They had too.

“Won’t we?” Arthur asked, quietly.

“No,” Merlin said after a moment of consideration.

It was Arthur turn to be confused.

“Merlin you are unlike anyone I have ever met,” Arthur signed.

Signing back Merlin whispered, “You have no idea.”

Looking into Merlin’s eyes, Arthur felt a spark and leant forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

“ARTHUR,” 

A deep voice shouted before he could connect their lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin looked towards the voice that was calling Arthur’s name loudly.

A tall man, with greying hair and hard steel eyes stormed towards them. It was the same man from before. Eyes still cold and dark. He was surrounded by the same black cars that almost crushed him. Many men in black suits were getting out of the cars, flanking the leaders strides.

“What on earth do you think you are doing, Arthur?” he asked, eyes now focused on Arthur.

Merlin could feel Arthur shifting beside him, standing up and facing this man.

“Nothing Father, simply helping a citizen,” Arthur replied stiffly, back straightening as he angled his body in front of Merlin’s.

“You could have been killed,” Arthur’s father replied. “And for a commoner no less,” he continued, glancing over Arthur shoulder at Merlin.

“A commoner! It shouldn’t matter if he is a commoner or a high lord of Camelot. His lie still matters,” Arthur replied angrily.

“Of course it matters. Matters less than yours,” Arthur’s father replied, just as angrily. “Now enough of this nonsense, who is the boy then?” He asked, looking once again at Merlin hiding behind Arthurs back.

Glancing back at Merlin, A look of worried briefly crossed Arthurs face. Turning to the side revealing a shy looking Merlin Arthur began formal introduction.

“Merlin, this is my father, King Uther of Camelot,” Arthur spoke, with his back straight and arms behind his back.

Bowing low, Merlin nervously greeted the king. 

“Father, this is Merlin, Son of-” Arthur stopped, looking back a Merlin, suddenly realising that he ye to find out Merlins father.

“It’s Balinor,” Merlin answered for him.

“Balinor?” Uther questioned, knowing he had heard that name before. “As in Balinor the dragon lord?” He asked curiously, staring at this boy.

Glancing up from where he was staring at his shoes, Merlin answered, not understanding how the king knew of his father. “Yes, my lord,” Merlin answered formally.

Arthur was confused. How did his father know Merlin’s father? Why was he interested? Why was his father looking at Merlin like that? Would Merlin get hurt?

Staring at Merlin, Uther realised what amazing luck this actually was. He had a dragon lord. What power this boy could be holding. What beauty this boy held. As he continued to stare at him, Uther realised how utterly gorgeous this boy was. He had glowing blue eyes and steel cutting cheekbones. Skin so white and perfect, and soft black hair that looked like the night. He looked so much fun.

Smirking Uther reached out his hand to shake Merlin’s. He knew he wanted this boy with him. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Merlin. I met your father once. He was a strong man,” Uther said, hand hovering between them

Knowing it was polite to do so, Meri reached out and shook the king’s hand, feeling it tighten around his small smaller one, the bones grinding together.

Seeing his father shake Merlin’s hand had Arthur even more confused. What on earth was going on in his father’s head?

“Welcome to Camelot dear boy,” Uther said, smiling with all of his teeth. “What are you doing whilst you’re here,” he asked.

Shifting from one foot to another, Merlin wondered whether he should tell this man the truth. Should he tell him about his magic? He didn’t know about his feelings on magic or what he would do if he told him the truth. 

“Well, your highness, I’m actually here for education,” Merlin answer cautiously, deciding he would go with the truth. “A magical one.”

Staring at Merlin, Uther realised that this could be used to his advantage. He could use a dragon lord in his court. It would be perfect.

“I see well you must be looking for Gaius and his school. He is also the court doctor and a very close friend of mine,” Uther said, still looking into Merlin’s eyes, feeling his son’s confused eyes trained on him.

Feeling relived, Merlin nodded back. “Yes, my lord,” Merlin replied. “Do you know where I could find him?” he asked.

“Of course my boy,” Uther answered, making Merlin shiver. “But first you will join me and the court for a performance tonight. A special guest will be arriving tonight and I be honoured by your lovely company,” Uther commanded, poorly disguised as a request. 

Feeling the familiar jolt travel through him, Merlin sighed answering Uther’s command. “Yes sir,” he replied quietly.

Arthur could see Merlin didn’t wat to do and didn’t understand why his father couldn’t.

“But father, he doesn’t have anything to wear or act in a court such as ours,” Arthur argued, defending Merlin.

Turning to his son Uther scowled, “So, he will come to the performance. Who wouldn’t want to come?” she said angrily, smirking at his son. “Besides, I’m sure we can find something … suitable,” he replied, still smirking.

“Yes father,” Arthur replied, defeated.

“Now that that’s settled, I think we should all be heading back, don’t you agree Merlin?” Uther said, turning to face the boy once again.

“Yes, my lord,” Merlin answered. 

Spinning around, Uther strode back towards his beast, feeling the success of hooking such a lovely prize.

Come along boys, you can ride with me,” Uther called back at the dazed men behind him.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, a silence understanding passing between them. 

They both didn’t know why Uther was so interesting in Merlin, but they wanted to find out. Merlin had said before that they wouldn’t meet again, but as it turned out they would be seeing each other again. A lot more.

 

To Be Continued!!


	11. Their Car Ride, His Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets fondled in the car and Gwaine gains a knighthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I'm back again. and have gained myself a lovely beta for my Merlin stories, andthenindreaming. She has been most helpful with her brilliant feedback and even better at correcting my spelling and grammar mistake that you all know i'm terrible for :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There should be another one on the way quite as soon as it can be grammar checked ;) Thanks for all of your lovely kudos and please don't forget to feed the dragon!
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!

The car rumbling beneath them and the click of Uther’s expensive watch were the only sounds that filled the tense atmosphere of the fancy cars they rode in. Silence reigned as Merlin stared out the window.

Arthur continued to frown at his father, not understanding what he was up to. He was never this nice, especially to a commoner. He offered Merlin a ride for god’s sake. He never let anyone in his car – it was one of his pride and joys – and who was Balinor anyway? How was he so important to his father?

It didn’t make any sense. Arthur was so confused.

Suddenly, Uther started to talk.

“So, Merlin, how long have you been practising _magic_?” he questioned, looking at Merlin’s face, still staring out the window.

Looking away from the window towards his lap, Merlin glanced at the king nervously. “I was born this way. I’ve always been practising magic from the day I was born,” Merlin answered, continuing to stare at his lap.

Uther raised his eyebrows, surprised. He had never heard of such a thing. It was impossible. This boy must be tremendously powerful. Smiling, Uther leaned towards Merlin, getting uncomfortably close. “Wow, I’ve never heard of such a thing. How do you learn spells then?” Uther questioned wanting to know more about this incredibly powerful boy.

Shocked, Arthur butted in. “That’s not possible. No one is just born with magic. You must have learnt somehow?”

“Arthur, don’t interrupt. It’s rude,” Uther said sternly, glaring at his son. He didn’t want Arthur getting in the way when he was trying to question Merlin.

Shrinking in on himself, feeling quite nervous, Merlin bit his lip, not liking being the object of such rapt attention. Noticing the plump lip between the boy’s teeth Uther moved closer still, and placed a hand on the boy’s thigh.

“No need to look so nervous, boy. I’m not going to hurt you,” Uther murmured, leaning close to Merlin’s ear. The boy smelled divine and Uther could feel the muscle of his thigh under his hands. It felt warm and tight and he couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into the boy’s wonderfully tight heat.

Shivering at Uther’s closeness, Merlin tried to answer his previous question to distract Uther from his uncomfortable touching.

“Well-l-l-l, you see your hi-i-i-ighness, some spells just come naturally and I just know them. And other need a bit mor-r-re practice. Most of the time I-I-I don’t really need-d spells as I-I can do quite a bit wit-t-thout them-m-m-m,” Merlin answered quickly, hoping the king didn’t notice the way his voice was shaking.

His eyes widening, Uther couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This boy was powerful and he would be his. Owned by him and him alone as his court sorcerer by day and his bed warmer by night.

Noticing Merlin’s shiver and the shake in his voice, Arthur attempted to distract his father as well. It didn’t sit right with him how Uther was touching Merlin; the boy was obviously uncomfortable and didn’t want to be fondled. He didn’t understand why his father couldn’t see that.

“Father, as Merlin doesn’t have any clothes for the ball, why don’t we send the royal tailor to his lodgings to set him up with an appropriate outfit for tonight’s festivities,” Arthur said, hoping to gain his father’s attention from feeling up Merlin.

Glancing at his son, Uther leaned back away from Merlin. “That sounds wonderful, what a fabulous idea son,” Uther said, smiling at his son.

“As soon as we get back to the palace, I’ll send for him to fit Merlin up with finest outfit that will show that gorgeous body under those rags he is calling clothes.”

Looking taken back by that, Merlin didn’t want to go back to the palace just yet. He needed to time to think and get away from the creepy king for a while.

“You see your highness, as wonderful as that sounds, I must be getting back to my rooms as my friends will be looking for me,” Merlin replied, hoping the king would let him go back home before the ball. He really didn’t want to spend more time the royal duo than absolutely necessary.

Uther stared intently at Merlin, considering his request. Maybe it would be best to let the boy go and plan for his return, instead of having to watch him. He could always send his lackey to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t try and avoid the party tonight.

“Well, I guess I could do without your lovely company for a few hours while you get all dolled up for me,” Uther answered with leer on his face. Arthur frowned at his father’s wording, wondering what he was up to as he had a look in his eyes that said he had big plans and Arthur didn’t like the ominous feeling it gave him.

“Okay then father, we’ll just drop Merlin off and then send the tailor to his hotel in, say, an hour,” Arthur said, looking at both Merlin and his father for conformation. “Then we can send a car to pick you up at 5 to get ready for the ball.”

Looking back at Arthur, Merlin smiled in thanks for the reprieve from the king.

“That sounds good to me. Where is your hotel, lovely?” Uther asked, leering at Merlin, his hand returning to Merlin’s thigh, this time closer to his groin.

Shuddering at the touch, Merlin blushed, hating it. “It is just on the main street. It’s called _The Rising Sun_.”

“You’re staying at that dump?” Arthur asked, dismayed. “The place is trash, full of drunks and heathens. No wonder you’re being harassed! You can’t possibly be planning on continuing your stay there?” Arthur questioned, incredulously.

“Well, we can’t allow you to continue to stay there. It is no place for a beauty such as yourself,” Uther said, agreeing with Arthur. This development would work in his favour. He could have the boy close to make him his.

“Your highness I am perfectly happy where I’m staying and don’t need-” Merlin began, trying to defend his choice of accommodation.

“Nonsense, you will be staying with us. It is the least I can do,” Uther, interrupted Merlin, as he would no doubt try and squirm his way out of staying with them.

Sighing Merlin, looked towards the king. “If you feel it is best, Your Highness Suddenly Gwaine popped into his head. _What should I do?_ Merlin considered, an idea forming in his head.

Smiling sweetly at the king, Merlin prepared his question, the lie forming. “Your highness, I thank you very much for your kindness. I have just a small request regarding my stay in the palace.”

Bewitched by the pure innocence of that smile, the king would suddenly do anything this man asked. “Of course, sweet. Ask away and it is yours.”

“You see, my lord. My loyal knight Sir Gwaine, who protected me on my journey to Camelot, who has sworn to remain with me through thick and thin, would also need to stay with me at the palace. Would this be possible, My Lord?” Merlin asked, hoping his plan worked. He was desperate for the protection of Gwaine, no matter how slight.

“Your knight will have a room connected to yours, darling,” Uther said, smiling kindly at Merlin, still smitten by Merlin’s sweet face. “Although there will be no threat to you in the palace, my sweet. You will be well protected. I will let no harm come to you during your stay.”

“I understand that, Your Highness, but he has always been with me and I would feel better if he stayed with me.”

“Of course,” Uther said, wanting Merlin to be happy.

Arthur frowned at Merlin, knowing this was a lie. Gwaine was that peasant boy he was playing with in the forest. He didn’t understand why Merlin was lying. Arthur thought about saying something to his father but quickly decided against it, not wanting Merlin to get in trouble. He would find out what Merlin was up to.

Looking towards Arthur, Merlin could see he knew he was lying and would have to explain later but for now he was safe. Looking back at the king, Merlin smiled again. “Thank you very much, Your Highness, you are most kind.”

“You’re very welcome darling,” Uther replied as the car came to a stop. “It appears we have reached your stop.” Uther said squeezing Merlin’s thigh.

Opening the door, Merlin prepared to get out of the car when he was pulled back by a hand grabbing his. Looking back Merlin frowned at the king, who was gripping his hand.

“Just a second, Merlin,” Uther said. Turing back to face Uther Merlin frowned questioningly. “It has been a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to seeing you again tonight, all dressed up in clothes that will be fit for royalty. Just as you deserve,” Uther said lifting Merlin’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

“Until tonight, little warlock,” Uther said, releasing Merlin’s hand.

Blushing, Merlin rose to exit the car, this time getting out without an issue.

Closing the door behind him, Merlin took a deep breath, glad to be out of that suffocating car. Turning back to say goodbye as he heard the window going down, Merlin readied a smile, however it dropped as soon as he saw who it was.

“Looks like you were wrong, Mer-rlin, we _will_ be seeing a lot of each other,” Arthur said smirking in Merlin’s direction through the window.

Glaring back, Merlin huffed, “Well then sweetness, I’ll be seeing you shortly,” Uther said, cutting off whatever retort Merlin was planning on scoffing in  
Arthur’s direction.

“Yes, Your Highness, and thank you for the ride,” Merlin said, smiling at the king, wanting to leave as quickly as he could.

“You’re very welcome darling, see you tonight,” the king said, driving away from Merlin, smirking at his son, looking forward to the night ahead.

 

~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

Entering the dark hotel atrium, Merlin sighed in relief, glad to be back and away from the royal duo. Walking across the room Merlin was happy be back even if he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room watching him as he made his way to the lift.

Finally making it back to his room, Merlin collapsed back against the door as he closed it behind him. Once again feeling safe, he let his head rest against the door, closing his eyes.

“Why hello there, beautiful. Have a stressful day?” Merlin jumped at the voice coming from the left of him. Straightening up, Merlin looked towards the voice, recognising its deep tone. Smiling towards the bathroom, Merlin was once again reminded how safe he felt with the man around. It was a feeling he was definitely not used to when it came to men.

“It most definitely has been, Gwaine,” Merlin replied, smiling at the gruff-looking man. “I have so much to tell you.”

“Well, then love, why don’t you come sit with Gwaine and tell me all about it?” Gwaine sat down in one of the chairs by the table, pushing the seat opposite him out for Merlin to sit on.

Walking forward, Merlin sat down and told Gwaine all about his encounter with the king and the prince, the demand disguised as a request to stay in the palace and the ball tonight he was to attend, as well as the journey back to the hotel.

Shocked into silence, Gwaine stared at Merlin, amazed by his revelation.

“Wow, Merlin,” Gwaine said, shaking himself out of the stupor he was in. “You don’t half get yourself into trouble do you, love.”

“I’m like a magnet for trouble, I know,” Merlin said, giggling at the truth of it. “And there one more thing,” Merlin added, guiltily, knowing he had to break the news about his lie to the king.

“What did you do now, Merlin?” Gwaine asked, feeling a bit worried.

 “Well you see, Uther was making me move into the palace and I didn’t want to just leave you behind. It didn’t seem right to just up and leave. So, I sort of said you were my knight and he said you were to stay with me in the palace. But I completely understand if you don’t want to.” Merlin looked at the ground, scuffing his boots against the floor, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Looking at Merlin’s nervous face, Gwaine made a snap decision.

“Well, I’d be honoured to be your knight, my friend. Who else will protect you from kings and royal prats? Plus, I get to live in a palace. I bet they have some fantastic mead,” Gwaine smirked. “Well aren’t you gonna knight me, my lord?” Gwaine asked, bowing to Merlin.

“Why of course dear knight,” Merlin replied, laughing at Gwaine mockery of a knighting. Standing up, Merlin grabbed a baguette from the food spread out on the table. “Gwaine, son of the wild lands, bow before me so I may knight you.”

Laughing, Gwaine bowed before Merlin, enjoying himself in this little skit.

“Gwaine, my most loyal friend, I am honoured to make you my knight, whom I promise strength and friendship to from this day forward,” Merlin said, raising the baguette and tapping each of Gwaine’s shoulders. “You may rise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Avalon.”

Standing up, Gwaine smiled at Merlin, loving his new title.

“Thank you, Merlin. I promise to protect you in the castle. No dirty king will get his hand on you while I’m around.” Gwaine smiled at Merlin angelic face.

Suddenly, the door to their room burst open and in walked a smartly dressed man with slicked back salt-and-pepper hair and a black beard, carrying a leather brown bag, followed by a lithe young man with black hair and pale skin, entered the room.

“Well, isn’t this lovely,” the older man said, sneering at the room, used to luxury, not this squalor. “You must be the young man I’m here to suit up.”

Shocked Merlin, nodded dazedly, not understanding what the two men were doing here.

“Just hold on one minute,” Gwaine said, stepping in between Merlin and the two strangers. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
He questioned, needing to know so he could assess if they were a threat or not.

“You mean he isn’t Merlin?” the older man asked.

“I am Merlin,” Merlin said, stepping round Gwaine to face the duo.

“Well then, I am here to dress you for the tonight’s ball. Now I need to get started so if you could please stop dawdling and let me measure you,” the older man replied.  “My name is Geoffrey, now come on enough of this silliness, we don’t have much time to get you sorted for tonight’s event.”

Nodding once again, Merlin walked toward the older man as he placed his bag on the table and started to remove his equipment.

“Now child, just stand there and I’ll take all your measurements and be on my way,” Geoffrey said, holding his measuring tape.

Merlin stopped in front of Geoffrey and he began his work, starting with Merlin’s arms.

Gwaine watched as the older man measured Merlin. Glancing to the side Gwaine looked towards the other person that had entered with Geoffrey. He had been silent so far, watching Merlin intently.

“And you?” Gwaine asked, looking at the younger man. “Who are you?”

The younger man turned towards Gwaine, blue eyes staring at him intently.

“I am Mordred,” he answered, continuing to look at Gwaine.

“And Mordred, why, may I ask, are you here?” Gwaine narrowed his eyes at the young man, not trusting him.

Narrowing his eyes as well Mordred sighed, straightening from where he had been leaning against the wall next to the main door. “I am but a loyal servant to our king, here to make sure Merlin is happy,” he replied.

“You’re here for me?” Merlin questioned from his position across the room as Geoffrey crouched down to get his leg measurements.

“Yes,” was Mordred’s simple reply.

Merlin continued to stare at Mordred as he stared back at Merlin. The look in his eyes unnerved the warlock. It was like Mordred was looking into his soul and was disgusted by what he saw. It made him feel nervous, like he was being dissected.

Looking away, Merlin fidgeted as the tailor ran his measuring tape on the inside of his thigh to do his inseam. This man was touching him in a strange way. It was making him seriously uncomfortable.

Geoffrey glanced up at the boy he was measuring. He saw how utterly attractive the young man was, oh how he would love to see the boy under him. He knew that if he did anything though the king would have his head. Literally. But he couldn’t help but linger as he measured the boy inseam, fingers brushing against the firm muscle of his inner thigh.

“I think you’re done with that measurement, don’t you?” Gwaine growled, suddenly very close to the tailor. Looking up, Geoffrey blushed guilty, standing back from Merlin.

“Right you are,” Geoffrey said, turning away to walk back towards his bag. “Well, Sir, your measurements are all done and your outfit done to the king’s specification will be ready for you upon your arrival at the palace this evening,” Geoffrey said as he closed his bag, picking it up from the table and turning to face Merlin. “Good day then, gentlemen.”

Then he made his way towards the door and left the room.

Mordred looked at Merlin again, staring at him for a minute before following Geoffrey through the door. At the last moment, he turned back and faced Merlin. “I’ll be seeing you again very soon, Merlin. Try not to be late. Wouldn’t want to make the king angry, would you?” he replied smirking at Merlin, before leaving with the tailor.

Silence reigned through the room as Merlin stared at the doorway, thoroughly freaked out by Mordred’s final words.

“I don’t like that guy,” Gwaine said, breaking the silence.

“I know what you mean,” Merlin replied. “Kind of gives me the creeps with that stare of his. Felt like he was looking into me, analysing me.” He shuddered as if he could still feel those eyes looking at him.

“Yeah, creepy,” Gwaine said, meeting his gaze.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	12. His Ball, Her Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins and the guest of honour arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! A new day and a new chapter. Thanks again to my wonderful beta for editing this chapter for me. Hope you all having a fabulous day and enjoy this chapter. Please don’t forget to feed the dragon.
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!

Stepping outside into the cooling afternoon air, Merlin already felt drained even after the nap and relaxing bath he took in preparation for the evening ahead. Next to him, Gwaine stood. Merlin felt better with the rugged man at his side.

A car pulled up in front of them at 5 on the dot. Merlin opened the door and hopped inside, and the car pulled away taking Merlin and Gwaine with it.

Inside the vehicle, Merlin stared out the window as they travelled though Camelot towards the castle. The closed they got the more Merlin squirmed, nervousness filling him.

“Relax Merlin, everything’s gonna be fine,” Gwaine said, grabbing Merlin’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine with the fantastic Sir Gwaine at your side.”

Looking at Gwaine Merlin smiled, relaxing against the seat. “Thanks, Gwaine,” Merlin replied, then turned back towards the window as the car turned into the long winding driveway of the palace.

Releasing Gwaine’s hand, Merlin stared in awe at the beautiful grounds of the castle and the closer they got the more amazed he became. He gasped as the castle came into view with its gleaming white walls and winding towers. He couldn’t believe how tall the spirals were and how beautiful this castle looked. Merlin momentarily forgot his dread of entering this building and was actually looking forward to exploring it.

The car pulled to a stop and Merlin took a deep breath, preparing to exit and greet the king he could see even from inside. Taking another breath, Merlin opened the car door and exited the vehicle with Gwaine following behind him. Walking up the steps, Merlin bowed in front of the king, smiling as he straightened up.

“Your Highness, your palace is absolutely wonderful,” Merlin said, continuing to smile at the king. “I didn’t expect you to be here yourself. I’m honoured that you came to greet me personally.”

“Oh, it’s my honour to greet such a beauty and welcome you to my palace,” the king replied, lifting Merlin’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “Unfortunate that Arthur couldn’t be here. He’s leading training but you’ll see him tonight,” the king continued. “And this is my daughter, the Lady Morgana,” he added, gesturing to the dark-haired woman that stood behind him.

Stepping forwards Morgana held out her hand to Merlin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Merlin, you’re as beautiful as the king claimed you were.” She smiled at him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, my lady,” Merlin replied, also kissing the back of Morgana’s hand.

“You were supposed to shake it,” Morgana said, smirking at Merlin’s blushing face. She liked him. She could tell he was honest and she liked that. “Don’t worry about it. It was cute.”

Stepping back, Merlin continued to blush until he heard a cough from behind him. Turning his head slightly, Merlin could see Gwaine in his line of vision, looking at him.

“Your Highness, this is my loyal knight, Sir Gwaine of Avalon,” Merlin said, gesturing to the man stood to his left. “He is one of the best fighters I know and I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“It’s an honour, Your Highness,” Gwaine said, bowing to the king.

“I’m glad to have you in my palace,” the king said, holding out his hand to shake. “I’m happy to house such a fine knight, to protect my fine guest.” Uther gripped the knight’s hand, giving it a strong shake.

“We’ll just have to see how good a fighter you really are, won’t we,” Uther said, tightening his grip on Gwaine’s hand, glaring at him.

“Yeah, we will, my lord,” Gwaine said, glaring back.

Sensing the tension, Merlin placed his hand on the king’s arm, trying to distract him. “So, Your Highness, are you going show me around?” Merlin said, smiling at the king.

Releasing Gwaine’s hand, Uther turned to face him, dismissing Gwaine instantly for better company. “Unfortunately, I have a meeting with my advisors before the party and won’t be able to give that tour, my little warlock, but I will leave you in the capable hands of my darling daughter,” The king replied, smiling down at Merlin. “I will see you shortly, sweetness.” With that the king spun around, leaving them to it.

“Well then, follow me to your rooms,” Morgana said, smiling and turning towards the main doors. Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other before following.

 

  
~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

  
Trailing Morgana through the corridors of the palace, Merlin couldn’t help but consider where he was. He knew he still had to sort all this out with school and contact his father about this development. He shuddered at the thought, knowing he was supposed to go straight to school. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of punishment his father would give him if he was here.

Trying to banish that thought from his mind Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he watched Gwaine flirt with Morgana. He thought it was hilarious and knew he didn’t stand a chance with a lady such as Morgana.

“What a lovely palace you live in. Although nothing in here could compare to the beauty of your smile,” Gwaine said, smirking at Morgana’s face. “Your eyes could outshine any emerald, my lady,” Gwaine continued to compliment the lovely lady in front of him.

“Why, good knight, you flatter me,” Morgana replied, smirking back.

Turning back to Merlin, Morgana ignored Gwaine walking next to her. “So, Merlin want do you think of the palace?” Everything you expected?” she asked.

“It’s lovely, my lady. Absolutely beautiful and much bigger than I expected,” Merlin replied.

“Please call me Morgana, Merlin. My Lady is so stuffy and pretentious,” Morgana said, smiling. “I never really liked to be called that. It makes me feel like an old lord’s wife.” Morgana giggled at the thought and Merlin couldn’t help but smile, too.

“You definitely don’t seem like the type, Morgana,” Merlin replied smiling.

“Oh darling, I like you. Not just a pretty face,” Morgana laughed.

Merlin smiled. He could tell they were going to get on like a house on fire.

“Well, here we are,” Morgana said, suddenly coming to a stop in front of a large double door. Opening the door, Morgana stepped into an immaculately designed room, with huge bay windows. Dying sunlight streamed through the window and there was an enormous four poster bed, decorated in Camelot’s colours.

“I do hope that this room is to your liking,” Morgana said, looking around at the specially decorated room. “This room is only really used for our most special guests, visiting kings and the like.”

“Nice digs, Merlin,” Gwaine said, looking around Merlin’s room

“This is too much, Morgana. This can’t possibly be my room. It must be a mistake,” Merlin stuttered, shocked by the magnificence of the place.

“If you don’t want it we can always change places,” Gwaine said, sitting at the massive table near the window, putting his feet up and popping a grape in his mouth from the bunch on the table.

“Merlin, this is your room. You deserve this, darling,” Morgana said, placing her hand on Merlin’s arm, looking into his eyes. Morgana suddenly saw what everyone else had before. The innocence, the kindness, the beauty. She knew why everyone wanted him and would do anything to possess him. She saw why her father had given him this room, treated him to a personal greeting and invited him to stay in the palace. She didn’t fully trust her father with this boy and wanted to ensure he was safe from whatever plan he had for Merlin.

“You mean the king really wants me to stay here? I’m not even royalty. Just a kid from the countryside,” Merlin said, looking into Morgana’s eyes.

“You know that’s not true, my friend,” Gwaine said, from his seat at the table. Standing up, Gwaine walked over to the boy he had grown to care about even in the few days he had known him. “You’re special, my friend.”

Looking at Gwaine, Merlin smiled, happy to have such a loyal friend.

“Thank you,” Merlin said, beaming at the pair in front of him.

“Well now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way how about you show me to my room, my lady,” Gwaine said, bowing to the lady in question.

“What did I say about calling me that, Sir Gwaine?” Morgana said, glaring at the scruffy man in front of her.

“Well maybe I like calling you that, my lady,” Gwaine said, smirking at Morgana’s angry expression.

Huffing, Morgana spun around, storming towards the door again. “Well come on, you stubborn man. Let’s go,” Morgana called over her shoulder. Stopping in the doorway she turned back to face the duo in front of her. “Well Merlin your clothes are hung up on the changing screen. I hope they look good, though I don’t doubt they will,” Morgana said to Merlin, winking at him. “Gwaine will be back to pick you up in an hour. See you tonight, darling.” Morgana then left the room.

“Well Merlin, my friend. I have some business to attend to,” Gwaine said, grinning before following Morgana from the room.

Sighing at the silence in the room, Merlin looked around. He started to explore the room. He really couldn’t believe he was here, standing in the palace in Camelot. Stopping in front of the window Merlin gazed out into the city, admiring the beauty of it all. Looking down into the courtyard below, Merlin spotted the prince standing in front of what looked to be a group of knights, all dressed in heavy metal armour, fighting as Arthur stood with his hand on his hip in front of them.

Merlin continued to watch the prince as he instructed his knights. As if sensing the eyes on him Arthur glanced up at the bay window Merlin was standing in front of. Smirking when he saw who was watching Arthur saluted Merlin and turned back to face his knights, continuing to snigger, knowing he had some ammo for later.

Turning back from the window, not wanting to look at the prince any longer, Merlin made his way over to the bathroom, thinking that a shower may be good even after the long bath he had had that afternoon.

 

  
~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

  
Exiting the bathroom, Merlin had only a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way over to the changing screen. He knew he had spent a long time in the shower, probably longer than he should have done, but he couldn’t believe how amazing it was. There were like five shower heads and the pressure was fantastic. He could have spent so much longer in there.

Removing the towel from his waist Merlin started to dry his body and rubbed the towel against his head to dry his dark hair. He had to start getting ready.

Looking at the clothes hanging on the changing screen, Merlin couldn’t believe the beauty of the clothes and the fine craftsmanship of the outfit. Geoffrey sure did have a way with cloth. The splendour of the clothes, although not his usual style, was lovely and true testament to the wealth of Camelot.

His outfit consisted of tight brown leather breeches, a dark red tunic, golden cape and tall black boots with a slight heel. Golden clips decorated the tops of the boots and clipped the belt around his waist at the front. The tunic had a low neckline with a golden statement dragon clip attaching the cape to each shoulder with rubies acting as eyes of the dragons on the clips. A red dragon was delicately embroidered on the back of the golden cape.

Draping the wet towel over the changing screen, Merlin began to dress in the luxurious clothes, enjoying the feel of the soft material against his skin. Once dressed, Merlin glanced around for somewhere to check his reflection to make sure he had put everything on right. Seeing a mirror standing near the table, Merlin made his way over to it.

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t believe he was looking at himself. He looked - dare he say it - good. The outfit was a little revealing, not something he would choose at all. He could tell that the king had personally picked out the fabric he was wearing. It was quite sheer and skintight, showing off his neck, shoulders and small portion of his chest.

Blushing at his own reflection Merlin fiddled with his hair trying to tame it, knowing he had to be ready very soon. Sighing as his hair continued to bounce back to wildness, Merlin threw his hands up, giving up on his impossible hair.

Turning around, Merlin took a deep breath. Looking at the clock, he knew it was time to leave and he couldn’t remain in his room any longer. He walked towards the door, not stalling any more.

Merlin mentally prepared himself for the evening ahead, before leaving the room he was in to find Gwaine standing outside his door, with his hand raised to knock. Gwaine continued to stare at Merlin, entranced by his beauty and how the outfit he was wearing really enhanced how wonderful he looked.

Slowly lowering his hand, Gwaine searched for something to say. “Wow-, You look- Wow,” Gwaine stuttered.

“Articulate as always, Sir Gwaine,” Merlin said, laughing. “Thank you by the way.”

Smiling, Gwaine held out his arm for Merlin to take. “Ready Merlin?” Gwaine asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be Sir Knight,” replied Merlin, taking Gwaine’s arm, knowing he could face anything the night could throw at him with Gwaine by his side.

 

~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

Arthur hated these balls. They were always full of stuffy old men and their boring wives. Standing with several of his knights surrounding him, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if tonight was going to be any different to the usual dull events of balls.

“And he said unless you want to be that blackened tree, you’d better leave and Kanen ran away like a child from a storm. It was brilliant!” One of the knights said, continuing his story of the battle in the woods. All the knights around him laughed, Arthur joining in thinking back to the look on Kanen’s face when Merlin zapped the tree in the forest.

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur could see his sister standing next to the king’s chair at the main table. Arthur could see her beauty and could understand why all the guys practically worshipped at her feet. However, her beauty was nothing in comparison to Merlin. Boy that young man was magnificent. He really was a diamond in the rough. He was just a country boy but had the beauty of a god. He was like an Adonis of each, an angel sent from the heavens.

Turning away from Morgana, Arthur glanced at the entrance to the hall and gasped. “God have mercy,” he whispered.

There was the boy who had been running through his head all day. He looked absolutely ravishing, an angel that graced them all with his heavenly presence. He couldn’t believe that this beauty was here and walking towards him. And walking past him.

Arthur quickly turned, watching, slack jawed, as the boy flowed past him, completely ignoring him.

 

  
~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

  
Walking up to the main table, Merlin bowed to the king still sat at the head.

“Good evening, Your Highness. What a lovely ball you’re hosting. I’m honoured to attend,” Merlin said, rising from his bow.

“Merlin, my little warlock, you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit. My tailor really knows what will look good. And what I like,” the king replied, leering at Merlin in Camelot’s colours.

Blushing, Merlin replied. “Tha-ank you, my lord.” Merlin looked away and towards Morgana, who had taken a seat beside her father. “Lovely to see you again, my lady,” Merlin said, smirking.

“Merlin, what did I say about calling me that?” Morgana replied, scowling playfully at Merlin.

“I apologise, Morgana. I thought that this was quite a formal occasion,” Merlin said, smirking in reply.

“I do believe I also had words with you about calling me Your Highness,” Uther said, drawing Merlin’s attention back to him.

Blushing once again, Merlin apologised to the king as well.

“Forgiven and forgotten, little one,” Uther said, pushing out the chair next to him. “I do believe this seat is for you. Your loyal knight can sit with the other nobles tonight. I want your company all to myself,” Uther said, smiling at Merlin, then turning to glare at Gwaine stood just behind Merlin’s left shoulder.

“Very well your- Uther,” Merlin said, quickly correcting himself.

Turning to face Gwaine, Merlin looked him in the eye, smiling, “Don’t worry about me, Sir Gwaine, I’ll be fine with the king. You go and have fun, my friend.”

Smiling, Gwaine replied, “Of course, Merlin. Just give me a call if you need me.” Giving the king one last look, Gwaine made his way over to a seat at the table further down the hall, next to lovely young lady and began flirting, even if he couldn’t help but worry about Merlin with the king.

Sighing Merlin walked around the table and took a seat next to the king as the prince made his way over to the main table as well.

“Father,” Arthur nodded to the king. Looking at Morgana, Arthur smiled. “Sister.”

Smiling back, Morgana nodded to Arthur, “Brother.”

Turning to Merlin, Arthur smirked, “Merlin, lovely to see you again. You realize you’re in my seat,” he said, secretly glad that he was. He really liked the thought of sitting where Merlin once had, strange as it was.

“Not tonight, son,” Uther said. “I think Merlin will be much better company. You can sit on the other side of him.”

Huffing, Arthur stormed around the table and dropping moodily into his seat next to Merlin.

“Wow, way to be mature about it, Sire,” Merlin said snarkily to Arthur.

Straightening up, Arthur glared at the beauty sat next to him. “Well at least I’m not a creepy little stalker, Mer-rlin,” Arthur replied, smirking at Merlin’s reddening face.

“I am not a stalker. I just happened to be looking out the window when you rudely got in the way of my admiration of this beautiful city,” Merlin said defensively.

“Now who’s the immature one,” Arthur retorted, continuing to mess with Merlin.

“That’s enough Arthur,” Uther said, glaring at his only son. “You will not insult our dear guest.” Turning to Merlin, Uther’s glare dropped from his face, instantly being replaced by a smile. “Now, my little warlock, how are you enjoying your room?” Uther asked.

Giving Arthur a smirk, Merlin gave him the cold shoulder, facing the king. “It is absolutely lovely, Uther,” Merlin said with a smile. “I have never stayed in such luxury. You didn’t have to go to so much trouble.”

“Nonsense, only the best for my little warlock,” Uther said, with a leer. “Now I do believe we have some entertainment ready for this evening,” Uther said, facing Morgana. “Is our guest here yet, Morgana?”

“Yes, Father,” she replied.

“Well then let’s get everyone settled, shall we?” Uther said standing up, the hall falling silent in respect.

“Welcome all to this wondrous occasion. We are all gathered here to celebrate, my son,” Uther said, gesturing to where Arthur still sat. “He has served as this kingdom’s heir since his birth twenty-one years ago. He has rescued damsels, stopped monsters and protected this kingdom from opposing forces.” The hall burst into cheers and Arthur turned to Merlin and smirked.

“This is how the royal subjects are supposed to act, Mer-rlin,” Arthur said, smirking at Merlin’s glare.

“Well-” Merlin began, only to be interrupted by Uther’s continued speech.

“He will be honoured tonight with a wonderful performance, then crowned princeof Camelot,” Uther said, smiling proudly.

“Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to announce the finest lady this side of Avalon, the mistress of magic, high priestess of the Old Religion and lady of the court, Nimueh!”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


End file.
